Mass Effect - After the aftermath
by Killingtime1
Summary: *SPOILERS* Continuation off ME3 based on a Garrus/FemShepmance. Now without impending doom can everything get back to 'normality' Hopefully some action,romance (maybe some fluff eek) and fun for us fans. Story by a busy working mother of one. All rights are to Bioware! apologies if the story veers off in a random path, Time to write is short :)
1. Contact

Chapter 1: Contact

*GASP*

"Sir! I've spotted another one!"

"Oh god, not another notch to the dead tally, please God no. Hurry up see if there are any life signs!"

"Sir yes sir!"

The faint padding of feet gradually got closer, warped and slow

*GASP*

"SIR! I think we have life signs!"

"WELL GET THEM OUT OF THERE MAN! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" someone barked.

More feet pound over and the sound of moving rubble is present, the jangle of dog tags being clutched is heard

"Sir…it…"

"What?" the reply comes heavy, out of breath.

"Sir this is….it's…Commander Shepard"

"What?!"

Rubble is heaved was fast as the four men could lift it, their energy low, spirits high, they put their all into getting Shepard out. A Krogan soldier finally and carefully lifts her body barely recognisable. Her face covered in cuts and dirt, dried blood and bruising. Her body limp and lifeless still struggling to breathe as they get to an ambulance and Shepard is rushed to a hospital ASAP.

The mood on the Normandy was at an all-time low. The crew stood at the memorial wall, all piled, sombre, Liara stepped forward placing a plaque in the middle for 'Captain Anderson' Joker winced as it slowly clicked into place, Anderson having won over so many hearts of the Normandy crew, his loss shook through all of the team. Garrus stood still, his body still stiffened after taking so many hits and recovering, but mostly through grief, for he held the plaque for Amy Shepard. He hadn't realised how strong his feelings had become, until now as his eyes started to sting and his mandibles twitched trying to hide any sign of emotion through pride and swallowing hard. He finally stepped forward placing the plaque gently and carefully into position, his talons gently caressing the letters of her name one by one as he smoothed it into place.

The Normandy fell quiet that day, more in respect than anything… and for the fact that they were lost. All communications had gone down, and EDI had gone offline.

Joker's head was hung low, his cap used to cover his eyes and try to hide any emotion that may be visible, should anyone dare ask if 'he was OK'

Chakwas played with her omnitool

"It's no use Joker, my omnitool is still down, and it seems EDI has shut down entirely"

Joker sighed, part of him thought this was sad, pretty wrong that he had fallen head over heels in love with an AI… but this was EDI, EDI was different.

"Have Liara and Tali gotten anywhere with fixing the omnitools?" he asked almost emotionless

"I have no idea Jeff" Chakwas replied "I suspect they will let us know as soon as they have fixed them"

Hmpf Joker replied. No words to really reply, OK would have sufficed but he didn't have much left him in to say so.

"I'll leave you to be and look into anything that can help Jeff" Chakwas said respectfully before leaving the cockpit, Joker watched her, expressionless and jokeless.

*thud thud thud* a stress ball bounced off the wall, then off the floor and into a taloned hand repeatedly. Garrus' mind had numbed, all he could do was bounce Shepard's old ball off the wall and stare into space. He could faintly hear commotion from Liara's quarters next door, but his mind wasn't focused on it too much. He couldn't comprehend what had happened and for the time being, he didn't want to. _ 'Has everyone moved on already?'_ he pondered. The ramblings were far from giggles and laughter, but enough to make Garrus feel a tiny bit angry that life just carried on. _This is Shepard were on about, people won't just 'carry on'_ His mandibles twitched, his eyes welled somewhat. _Spirits, please let my gut be wrong. _ His head dropped down whilst he fought with his own thoughts…

"Liara, try boot it up now" Tali chirped as she typed away furiously on Liara's terminal playing with an array of software to fix the downed omnitools which mysteriously happened when a red wave of energy pulsed the entire ship into another system.

"Goddess Tali, it's worked!" Liara gasped "The messages, gosh"

"Would you expect anything more being the shadow broker Liara?" Tali replied dryly, Liara turned to her shooting a look of knowing that was sarcasm as her brow furrowed.

"There's one marked urgent, videocall, Earth, pre-recorded"

"Well open it then! Kee'lah…" Tali slurred shaking her head, she never understood why Liara hesitated and insisted on drawing things out longer than need be.

Liara tapped her omnitool a few times and got no response

"Tali, it seems to be losing communication with what im doing..."

Tali gestured to scratch her head, So attached to her suit that it had no benefit to her to scratch, but made her look like she was doing more than just 'standing there'. She then proceeded to tap away at the main computer. Liara's omnitool flickered

"Ah! That seems to be doing the trick!" Liara excitedly chirped as she moved various parts to gain access to her emails. Finally a holographic screen popped up from Liara's omnitool and started to buffer a video

"Huh…Connection errors? There seems to be a lot of issues with technology since that pulse" Tali mused

"Quite" Liara added "It doesn't make sense, what has happened? We have no clue where we are without the war map working, EDI is down, omnitools seems to be unreliable its just all-"

"Liara, Liara! Oh I hope this reaches you"

"FERON!" Liara's heart pounded "Oh by the goddess, Please be alive Feron" her eyes welled, her lips quivered, Tali had never seen Liara get emotional since Thessia had be taken by the Reapers, She kinda felt awkward, intrusive, like she shouldn't be here

"Should I?" Tali gestured towards the door

"No, no, it's ok, honestly" Liara regained composure "The connection seems off still, can you help?"

Tali tapped away with gusto once more, it didn't do the trick, but it was enough to get this message through

"Liara, Liara! Oh I hope this reaches you. I made it to Earth, to help the fight. I figured you'd be here somewhere, but I can't seem to pinpoint your location" Static started to buzz through, Liara's brows furrowed in hopes the connection would hold "We don't know what happened here, do you?" His arm could be seen gesturing outwards in slight panic and confusion "All I know is here, the reapers are dead, some weird red energy came over us, they all collapsed, and our computers seem to have gone to crap. It's a mess Liara. But I hear news, must be my good ol' skills" His slight smirk oozed charm, Liara was lucky not to blush in front of Tali

"They found Shepard Liara, she's alive" Liara's jaw dropped

"Where?!" she went to ask before realising this was a recording

"She was stuck under some rubble, she's in such a bad way, she was barely breathing when they found her, I guess that's better than when we got to her before lazarus project" his shoulders shrugged "I needed to tell you Liara, I knew how close you both were, but please, as soon as you get this, just… Just try reply." He bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes "Goddess Arashu, May your eyes watch over her, May your arms hold her, May your lips guide her and may your mind and body protect her." The Video closed [TRANSMISSION ENDED]

Liara stood, stunned. Her hands made swift movements hoping she could reply but her omnitool downed just after those last words

"Damn it!" she yelled "Tali? Anything?"

"Erm, Maybe the War room units will have more kick, we should try there, I might be able to get a link via the vid comm between you and Feron should he be able to reply"

"Ok let's do it" Liara gestured towards the door "We need to get up and running soon, I feel odd not knowing anything, and it's odd not hearing Glyph's voice"

"He's like your pet huh?" Tali tried to lighten the mood

"You could say that, I guess" Liara smirked "We should take a look at EDI too, poor Joker must be beside himself"

"Right" Tali agreed "I'll go see them and meet you in the war room"

"Okay" Liara nodded as they parted ways from the elevator

Tali paced towards the cockpit to find Cortez with, well what seemed like a defibrillator, minus the shock pads. Tali's eyes narrowed as she got closer, it WAS a defibrillator

"What the hell?!" she shouted as Cortez touched the two naked wires to EDI's neck

"Stand back Tali" Chakwas' arm came to stop her going further "We're seeing if we can get EDI back online"

"What by shocking her? Shes not like us you know, she hasn't a heart to jumpstart!" Tali's arms flapped enraged

"No but sometimes cars need a jumpstart, No?" Vega chirped in folding his arms

"In case you hadn't noticed EDI is NOT AN AUTOMOBILE EITHER!"

"Huh" Vega raised one eyebrow rolling his eyes "What's got sparks so jumpy?"

"This isn't working" Cortez finally retorted, beaten, he looked to Tali "You should know what to do best miss. Tech expert"

"Well actually…well yes, I guess so, Garrus is capable too but..." her fingers fumbled around each other awkwardly she spoke before she thought and all went silent "I need to speak to Garrus" her head shook, what was she doing? She had _just_ found out Shepard was alive, surely Garrus should know first? One of her closest friends on the ship, albeit from the fact they shared most foods on the ship, she regarded him best alongside Shepard, she owed it to him

"Incase anyone noticed around here, we've got a broken ass ship, with a broken ass AI and NO-ONE seems to be doing anything about it" Joker snapped his words a little venomous, but emotional too, the crew could sense it was from the deep feelings he had for EDI in that comment

"I promise you Joker I will do my best as soon as possible, I need to help get everything back up, could you bring EDI's unit to the War room? Im going to see Garrus so I will go check out her mainframe from the AI core and see what I can do, I swear"

"Fine." Joker replied "Although you'll have to get Vega to take her, I'd go down like a sack of shit if I carried her, she weighs a ton, should tell her to go on a diet when she wakes back up"

Chakwas laughed

"That's the Jeff I know" She smiled, her eyes creased in the corners from the genuine smile, Jeff was the closest thing to a child she had gotten, in the alliance of course although she wouldn't admit it, she adored Jeff as if he were her own.

"See you later" Tali quickly added before running down the CIC, various crew members tinkered away at units all watched Tali run towards the elevator, arms flailing like it was her last ever run, all eyes on her bemused and a few shook their heads.

The doors closed, she panted a bit - _Woah, and what do I say? Where do I begin? - _She thought, her hands finding each other again, wringing her fingers around one another – _Garrus, no, D'oh kee'lah… Garrus, its Shepard. Bah! She's been found, no that's awful. She's alive! Bah! No too frank and stein… wait that's what he's called right? Because if Cortez wound me up..._"Ahh!" Before she knew it her body had been on autopilot and she was at the Main Battery, doors opened and Garrus was looking at her, waiting for something to be said

"Err"

"Are you OK Tali?" Garrus said dryly, he didn't express emotion at the best of times, but now it was nowhere to be found in his voice

"Yes, Yes fine, im good, Garrus" Her back went ridged, She knew what she would say now could mess with Garrus' head, hopefully in a good way. Garrus still stared at her folding his arms impatiently "Garrus it's Shepard, we've heard news, liara got a vid message from Feron, he says shes alive!" words rushed from her mouth like a race car.

Garrus shook his head like he'd gotten a little shock, his eyes readjusted, he looked around towards the floor

"Wait…What? How? Are you having me on?"

"No! Why the hell would I do that?!" Tali snapped almost offended "I thought you'd be happy!"

"I…I...I am, Don't get me wrong…im just" He slumped to the floor, still not making eye contact "Confused."

Tali tilted her head and sat beside him

"I knew I'd mess this up, I couldn't think of how to say it to you and went through scenarios and-"

"Seriously" he murmured "I just began the mourning of the woman I loved, and now she's alive? My head is all kinds of messed up. I just, Wow. I need to see her" He stood up with integrity

"That's our only hurdle, I need to get the systems back online, EDI is down still" Tali looked up at Garrus, her eyes glowing in soft white hues through her helmet "I could use your help if im honest"

"OK, Im on it" he nodded towards her, the passion in his eyes to reach his mate was clear to see

They both left for the war room.


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

Garrus stayed silent the entire journey to the War room, He didn't know what to think, how to feel. His mind was a confused mess, but ultimately Shepard was safe and alive, and all that mattered to him was getting to her and making sure she was OK. Tali wasn't comfortable, she had already discussed with Shepard how quiet made her nervous and on edge and now was one of those times. How could Garrus be quiet in an elevator? She looked over to him, his mind was clearly elsewhere and she wished she could have read his mind _actually, maybe not… could be rude things in his head, ew_ she stifled a laugh then looked in his direction

"Thought you missed elevator chats?" she joked

"Huh" his mandibles flared slightly showing an obvious smarmy grin "I do…I Just don't have anything to ask at this particular moment in time"

"Anything on your mind bothering you?" Tali asked - _Why the hell did I say that?_

"Err"

_Oh god he is thinking rude stuff isn't he?!_

"Well, I'm just." His head cocked to the side, trying to think of how to word himself "I'm so confused, I just feel like I'm in one bad messed up dream and I haven't woke up yet"

"Hmm, yeah it is like that" she concurred.

The doors blipped open, Garrus gestured Tali to leave first and followed. Walking towards the War room Campbell and Westmoreland nodded to greet the two

"EDI's with liara and Traynor, she still doesn't seem to be responding" Westmoreland commented her thumb pointing towards the war room and shrugging

"Thanks" Tali replied, Garrus kept schtum.

Traynor had her head in her hands and looked at Garrus and Tali as they entered the room

"EDI – sigh- the mobile unit is still not responding" Traynor added "To be frank I think the main issue needs to be addressed in the AI core rather than her body as it were"

"I agree" Tali replied "I intended to start up there first and work my way through, I could use a hand though" She looked towards Traynor and Liara "and being as you seemed to work with EDI the closest…" Tali drifted off watching Traynor's eyes rolled

"You want me to assist because I found her voice attractive?"

"WHAT?! No!" Tali spat out "You seemed to work closely with her when rebuilding the ship in and out! Liara was on Illium when EDI was implemented and Garrus" she looked in his direction "Only seemed interested in the big boys toys" she faux coughed "Guns"

"Hey!" Garrus quipped

"It's only true" Tali sarcastically snapped

"Right right, you've made your case, let's go" Traynor shrugged, grabbing a tool belt and followed Tali out of the room.

Garrus looked at Liara who was examining a terminal close the VidCom

"So… Feron huh?" he began

"Yes, Garrus" Liara said in her usual husky toned way "He informed me Shepard had been found, only thing is the message dates from 2 earth days ago"

"Two days have passed since? Already?" Garrus seemed shocked

"I know, I just hope all is still well." Her head poked underneath the terminal "Ok this looks set to go, it's very, _very_ sluggish and we may lose connections until EDI comes back on, but I think I've got it"

"Got what?" Garrus asked, Liara seemed to have forgotten Garrus had not long arrived.

"Oh sorry, the VidCom. At the end of Feron's message he asked I try get in contact straight away only most terminals and Omnitools have suffered some glitches so to speak, we've had to"- she used her index and middle fingers on both hands signalling inverted commas –"tinker' with the equipment manually"

"I see" Garrus nodded "So can we contact Feron now?"

"I can but try, the connection may be poor and I have to connect from my omnitool to get his receiving address as we have no clue where we are, so this could totally flop, but as Shepard would say 'Fingers crossed' this will work"

"Maybe I could run a tracer program, see if it sends the co-ordinates from both planets in midst conversation, it could tell us where we are?"

"Hmm it sounds good Garrus, but how's your omnitool holding up?" her fingers came to her chin and lower lip, inquisitive and full of thoughts.

"It seems OK, it keeps randomly playing music every so often but other than that I've had no issues" He tapped away at his screen "I can also scan the planet's surface, etcetera see if any records show up, I've been everywhere with Shepard and took samples from most"

"Now that's a fantastic idea, coupled with the tracer that could get us somewhere" Liara nodded. "Now we just hope Feron picks up and our connection holds." Liara mused at the terminal, then walked into the VidCom room. The blue holographic hum was still present and that was something at least, She activated her omnitool and accessed her emails again, she found Feron's reply address and added it to the VidCom list and tapped a few buttons to send a hail, she looked towards Garrus and nodded her head to which Garrus started his tracking program, it seemed slower than usual, but numbers were still popping up, trying to locate earth's co-ordinates from their destination.

The numbers began to slow eventually to a halt to which Garrus saved the co-ordinates and screen captured them on his omnitool in the hopes two copied would be better than one _Nice thinking_ he thought to himself, not exactly realising that if his omnitool should die, both pieces of data would be lost. The sudden thought of it made him email a copy to Liara and Joker and he nodded to himself, _Ok that should do the job_ he eventually settled. He looked up at Liara, watching her body hunched slightly over the metal bar anticipating the image of Feron to flicker before her, each minute becoming what felt like 10 more.

They heard crackles. A bit of fuzz showed, then the faint blurry jittering image of a Drell finally appeared.

"Liara? Liara?! Is that you?"

"Feron! It's me!" Liara shouted back, Garrus could sense the relief in her voice, it sounded so much more than friendship on her part, and to be honest it did on Feron's side too, but he recalled Shepard telling him 'nothing was going on' Liara didn't want to 'take advantage of Feron in the state he was in' which was understandable given the situation, although Garrus thought maybe their pairing could have helped them both rather than dance around each other.

"Liara" Feron's vocals became soft, they were joyful, relived a mixture of everything Garrus could imagine his own sounding like when he could get to Shepard, hearing him speak to Liara this way made him miss Shepard so much – he hadn't been one to show much emotion other than anger fuelled by revenge, but this was real – he felt his heart thud in his chest _I'm getting too mushy in my old age…Oh shut up_ his mind argued. He half laughed to himself and tried to not listen too much to the emotional reunion going on in front and slowly edged outwards to the war room.

"I've been so worried about you, but I knew you'd come through. What the hell has happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me Feron, we've crash landed somewhere, our ships AI has gone down, Glyphs gone-"

"Oh wow I didn't think anything could shut that thing up." Feron sarcastically dug

"Feron!" Liara snapped, she had grown very much attached to her 'pet'

"Sorry sorry!" Feron replied putting both hands up in front of him "but you know how I was with him"

"Well anyway most electronics have been playing up here, nothing we can't fix, but it's confused us to no end" Liara shrugged and folded her arms

"Yea, it seems the same here to be honest, I put it down to the state London is in though. It's just rubble. Although I gotta hand it to the humans, they're already working away trying to make good of what they can"

"Heh sounds a little like Shepard" Liara half smiled, Garrus' ears pricked up from the outside and he stood by the entryway to earwig "Have you any news on her?" Liara questioned.

"I've been to see Admiral Hackett. I made him aware on our relationship as it were"

"Relationship?" Liara frowned

"Yeah, as in how I'm linked to you and know Shepard and how I've tried contacting you. It seems despite everything being up in the air, a lot of stuff is still classified information. Well anyway she was rescued two days ago though she's in a real bad state"

"How bad Feron? Are we talking just bruises and cuts? Wouldn't her cybernetics kick in?" Liara swung her body slightly to the side questionably

"Well bruises and cuts yes, one broken leg, a broken arm a few cracked ribs and no, her cybernetics aren't fully working, her body is having to heal slowly and naturally. I would assume from what I'm told anyway. The doctors said her arm one was awkward so they had to somehow-"he cut off and shuddered "Brake her arm again and reset it, Humans eh?"

"Goddess…" Liara looked saddened. Garrus hung his head down upset knowing Amy was in a bad way, hands wringing with worry, anger and his mandibles twitching. _Nobody better hurt you, is all I'm saying_ his mind repeated his words, he tempted to punch something but refrained from doing so. Feron nodded,

"She seems to be in a comatose state too, I hope for the best but it seems touch and go" he shuffled somewhat "I hope Admiral Hackett can keep me in the loop"

"Me too" Liara agreed "And what about Admiral Anderson? Has he been found?" her face searched the holographic state of Feron for answers anxiously

"No, not yet I'm afraid" he replied solemnly "We hope to though. Kahlee is here helping, I can't help but feel pain for her, not knowing where her cherished one is, no sense of knowing" Shaking his head he placed a hand towards his forehead "To which I would like to ask you so-"

"Are all your computers messing up?" Liara batted, eager to avoid the next sentence about to emerge from Feron's lips.

"Err, I thought we already addressed that…but most things are working, just not fully. Oh and most mass relays have been damaged too…"

"What?!" Liara looked slightly horrified "Fixable? Can we use resources?"  
"Already on that Liara" Feron replied nodding eyes gently closing "But with so few 'Contacts' being here on earth, it's going to take a while"

"Hmm yes" Liara mused "We need to find out where we are, it seems we were transferred to another planet, and I assume system" she shook her head raising her hands "But Garrus is doing his best to pinpoint our location"

"Ah Garrus, I remember him well, how is he?" Feron asked genuinely for Garrus was part of the team that helped take down the Shadow Broker

"He's…well, he took a bad hit down on Earth - but this is the guy who took a rocket to the face" One eyebrow arched on Liara's face, causing Feron to chuckle

"Tough nut huh?" he replied

Garrus didn't know whether to butt in, but feeling it may change the dynamic of the conversation he left them to it, he'd gotten around most terminals in the war room in the meantime and they seemed to be working well.

"Yes, he is." Liara added humbly "Well I guess I should let you go, and we'll be in contact very soon. Would you mind keeping up to date with some broker issues for me as comm signals and transmissions are low" Feron nodded continually "And tell Hackett the Normandy crew are intact trying to get back to Earth as soon as possible" He nodded more

"Liara…" his voice serious, but soft, endearing

"Yes Feron?" her voice matched, slightly sensuous, husky in her usual way.

Feron buckled, he'd wanted to talk…_TALK_ to Liara, but this was not the place to do it

"Be careful" he finally said after a brief moments pause

"I will. You too" she replied, slowly blinking, smiling somewhat

[TRANSMISSION ENDED]

Liara left the room and walked down the stairs to Garrus

"Y'know" Garrus drawled as he tinkered on the last terminal "If I didn't know any better… id say Feron wanted to say more than that. I mean not that I was intruding or being nosey or whatever, it just sound-"

"I know." Liara replied softly

"You know? Well why don't you say something?" Garrus asked bemused, slightly annoyed, if there was one thing Turian's didn't like it was being messed around or being dishonest, it wasn't much in their nature.

"It's…Complicated. Well it isn't, I like Feron. I really do. But there's too much on his mind and –"

"You'd feel like you'd be taking advantage… hmm you said that before Liara and well a lot of time has passed since then. Talk to him" His eyes pierced at her pressing for a confirmation that she would set him straight no matter what.

"Fine fine! Can we you know, leave this conversation right now?" Liara joined in rebooting the terminals. Garrus grunted and got his head down to work.

"Y'know it's awfully messy here, where's all the cable ties gone?!' Traynor shouted down the maintenance shaft Tali was stuck in

"Messy! You complain about messy yet I'm the one stuck down here! I always draw the short straw I was practically set on fire the last time I was in something like this!" Tali snapped

"Well, you have a good suit covering, and your tech expertise is better than mine…And I don't think you'll randomly ignite down there either." Traynor coughed trying not to laugh and composed herself as she sorted through the cables

Tali shook her head and continued to try get EDI back online _this is ridiculous_ she thought to herself, sorting out blocks of different shapes _Stupid bosh'tet puzzles, just like that stupid bosh'tet Mira_ "AHH!" she screamed with annoyance

"Erm, are you OK down there Tali?" Traynor asked, her eyes wandering around listening for the sound of muttering

"Yes!" Tali sharply replied "Just thinking of how much these things annoy me. At least last time Shepard could sort the memory core out"

"Memory…core?" Traynor asked

"Yes on Noveria we came across some VI named Mira and to get her running again we had to sort – these –"Her voice sounded like she was tugging on something "Bosh'tet – Stupid – blocks, hngh whew. Stupid puzzley things ACK!"

"Riiight" Traynor still had no clue as to what she meant

"But that was before your time anyway…" Tali innocently spat out without thinking.

"Oh ok. Nice way to make me feel awkward, thanks Tali" Tali was not one to mince her words under fire and for the fact she was agitated Traynor got a reply of

"You're welcome" instead of sorry, Traynor couldn't help but smirk because she knew she wasn't being intentionally 'mean'.

A whirring noise began and a blue hum took over the AI core

"YES!" echoed from the maintenance shaft

"Enhanced Defence Intelligence System Online… Recycling Oxygen…Starting up systems…Scanning for viruses… Collating map information…Online"

Traynor's eyebrow arched

"That isn't _EDI… _is it?" she asked, Tali's head popped up as she climbed out of the shaft, slightly covered in dust

"Well, it's her voice certainly, you should know that better than anyone…" Tali sarcastically replied

"Oh shut up, what I mean is, it isn't 'EDI' as we know her, this is a VI speaking."

"Maybe she's corrupt somewhere, did you find anything amongst the mainframe?"

"Not really, she has some backup but as you say, some of it seems corrupt"

"Hmm" Tali thought for a moment, then her comm chirped up

"_Tali, we have movement in EDIs body_" Garrus spoke

"Is she back to normal?" She asked examining the terminal, shoving in a data disc to make a copy just in case

"_No" _came the reply "_She just stated 'this unit will be here if in need of ground support' and shut down"_

"Hmm OK" Tali mused "EDI, are you alright?" She spoke towards to blue almost pawn like shape by the door of the AI core

"System is operating as normal, please create a profile"

"Well. It's a start" Traynor added hands slightly raised

"I don't know" Tali extended the last letters slightly longer than normal "It seems she's become a VI rather than AI, capable of operating the Normandy, answering questions etcetera, but-" she leant to the side arms folding "Whatever that pulse was, its messed her up entirely and we need to try fix her. If she can get us to Earth or preferably the Citadel then we can try make repairs, but she will have to do as she is for now" her hand raised to her comm "_Garrus would you mind moving EDI's body unit to the cockpit with Joker, I think I need to go inform him of what state she's in, but having her around may prove a comfort to him"_

_"Right." _Garrus ended the communication, He lifted EDI's body with what seemed like ease to Liara, but he exhaled greatly after a second or two "She's a lot heavier than Shepard" he heaved.

"Of course she is, Shepard isn't made of pure metal" Liara added sarcastically

"Well, she part is" Garrus quipped and made way to the cockpit with her body. As they got up there Tali was already discussing with Joker what the situation was, he nodded along, head looking towards the ground you could see he was heartbroken. Garrus placed her body slowly into the co-pilot chair, her usual spot and looked at Joker

"You OK Joker?" Garrus asked supportively

"Yeah, I guess. Somehow I knew it was too good to be true, I'd get fucked over some way or another, that's just life Y'know?"

"It won't be, we can make this right" Liara added placing her hand on his shoulder

"Yeah well, we'll see… Any news on what's next then being as main power is up?" Joker asked, quickly changing the subject, he hated heart to hearts, and right now he felt like he was on a seriously awful talk show. He didn't need that crap.

"Well, Garrus got a good trace whilst I was talking to Feron. But we'd like to study some cultures outside, see if they match any data we already have, just to be safe" Liara answered.

"Well no time like the present huh?" Joker added "Maybe you should just go and check"

"I like your thinking Joker" Garrus added with a nod and he made way for the airlock. Liara looked towards Garrus and skipped a step forward breaking into some meek jog to catch up with him

"I'll come with you" she added

"Me three" Tali piped as she got her omnitool ready. The three of them stood at the door waiting to leave

"Well we've already established it's a habitable surface, although it is pretty humid" Liara confirmed as they left the doors

"I feel like I've been here before, with Shepard…" Garrus added looking around "I'm pretty sure I've driven the Mako around here" he shook his head with confusion, he could easily be wrong, but his photographic memory told him otherwise.

"Yeah, it does look oddly familiar" Tali added "Nothing major happened here though… I think" she drawled slightly trying to recall the place in her mind.

Garrus knelt down and took samples of the dirt. Liara brought some leaves to add and Tali was examining a rock she stood on scanning with her omnitool, it started going through planets for matches

"Anything yet Garrus?" she shouted over.

"Nearly!" Garrus answered he scanned the leaf to give him a better chance narrowing it down. _Come on, come on_ he thought seeing the names skipping away… "Got it!" Garrus finally shouted, his voice tinged with excitement at the prospect of getting closer to seeing Shepard

"OK well I seem to have got a match too, what did your omnitool find?" Tali asked as if it were a game of 'snap!'

"Well my tracer narrowed us down to the Skyllian Verge, but not which system, cluster and no planet for sure. So if my omnitool is right - and I hope it is, along with my memory of this place, we should be in the Armstrong Nebula. On-"

"Casbin" They both said at the same time, Tali whooped and jumped around a little seemingly overexcited, but after two days of not knowing anything this was big news.

"Well done team" Liara added "There's just no beating this crew for teamwork, now we need to get to Joker, set co-ordinates and get a move on."

"Yeah" Garrus agreed "But how long is this going to take?"

"That, I don't think we'll know until we come across it" Liara added as she walked back inside with the other two "we are pretty much on the outskirts but that pulse could have hit everyone, we just have no idea" she shrugged walking back towards the cockpit. Joker swivelled around in his chair.

"Any progress?" he asked hopeful

"Yes actually, Very" Liara added smiling "We know our location"

"Right on! That was quick - Hit me!" Joker added excitedly "I mean not literally or you'll smash my body to pieces, well I mean my bones, oh whatever it's just a phrase, tell me god damn it!" Garrus' mandibles clicked as a slight laugh left his mouth before answering him and putting him out of his misery.

"Casbin, Hong system, Armstrong Nebula" his confidence in his answering ever present, you could never knock that from Garrus, Ever.

"Holy crap, nice one. Err wasn't this one of the planets full of Geth back in the day though?" Joker added

"Well yeah. That's why I have the samples saved to my omnitool" Garrus tapped his omnitool to bring the display up of saved information "Admiral Hackett sent us here and a few other places to, well" he chuckled in a smarmy fashion "Clean up the place."

"I wouldn't put it like that" Tali answered back folding arms, weight placed over one hip

"Well it essentially was that wasn't it?" Garrus replied, his eyes half closed slightly biting back at Tali, she dared do down a mission that was still a toughie no matter how small it was.

"Well anyway! That means we can get our asses outta here!" Joker added nodding his head "I can plan a path trajectory through the system and BOOYAH! Kiss this sorry ass system goodbye"

"Let do this then" Liara added "- the only issue is Feron mentioned the Mass relay to Earth got damaged, there's no telling if the other relays are just as bad"

"Ah. Well that's a bit… shitty" Joker squeezed his lips up to the side of his cheek, Garrus watched with fascination it was something Shepard also did whilst concentrating on putting her models together for her cabinet display.

"We can still get there it will just mean it will take longer, and if all are down, much longer" Liara added with some hope it fed morale

"How long though" Garrus asked slightly impatient "We need to get to Shepard"

"As I said Garrus we won't know, I guess we just-"

"Cross our fingers and hope those reaper bastards didn't destroy everything to shit" Joker interrupted Liara. "Right, go tell the rest of the crew, we're getting outta here" His hands slid over the console screens with ease, moving them to positions he was comfortable with seeing and setting everything up, Ready for the Normandy to take flight.

Liara, Tali and Garrus made their way to the elevator

"I'll go speak to the crew mates" Liara piped up

"I'll come with you" Tali nodded "Garrus?"

"Erm, well if you don't mind I just wanna head up to Shepard's cabin" Garrus answered, he looked confused still.

"Yes that's OK" Liara added "Take your time" an affirming arm touched upon his, Garrus always weary on how touchy feely Asari were.

"Thanks" he softly added as Tali and Liara stepped out and he continued up to Shepard's room, he sighed and leant against the metal walls of the lift, the cool exterior providing a nice feeling to the back of his fringe. The doors opened and he entered into Amy's cabin, he fed the fish, something which she forgot to do often and went through marine life like she did knickers. He chuckled to himself as the memories of her telling him how she trashed the sushi bar on the Silversun Strip by falling through the fish tank it seemed it was a huge favourite amongst the crew.

Her private terminal was flashing and her favourite e-reader was placed beside it, its charge nearly dying. He plugged it in and looked at the screen.

_Huh 50 shades of grey? What the hell is that? She must be trying to find out what shade I am._ He smiled to himself, unbeknownst to him, Shepard had gotten quite the taste for raunchy things since hitting it off with Garrus and she had felt her sexiest in years and their sex life showed that. Not that she needed the book to perk it up, but she felt hotter just by reading it. He looked at her terminal, eyes watching the green light pulse every second _Should I? _ His head tilted somewhat and he found his finger hovering over the button to access her emails. He didn't think she'd take offense, something important might be in there that needed addressing and he knew she'd trust him more than anyone to sort it out but the niggle of privacy and respecting each other's hung over him. _ No I can't do it _– he sighed and fed Boo, Shepard's hamster and walked down the stairs to the bed and sat down staring at the fish. His eyes got distracted to a data pad poking out of her drawer. He frowned and lifted it up, a message still on it as bright as day

_RE: Females of Tuchanka, Genophage and Biology._

_Shepard,_

_Thank you for getting in contact with me regards the females on Tuchanka. _

_I'm so grateful Dr. Solus could do something for them and cure the Genophage._

_I thought I'd email you for confirmation on the matter, before I pinch myself._

_Sur'kesh must have been quite a journey for them, I'm just glad one managed _

_To make it out alive. I must make time to go visit them after the war and_

_Send my apologies and Remembrance to all who gave their lives for finding _

_The cure, and I know for a fact you will win this, you're Commander Shepard!_

_You can pop to see me anytime. As said I will be assisting on Omega. _

_I quite like it here, it's a cinch compared to Tuchanka, well what isn't really?_

_I am sorry to hear about Dr. Solus. He was an amazing teacher, his ethics were-_

_Well his intentions were good given the situations he would face, but what do I know?_

_He did something I couldn't finish. Anyway, kick butt and swing by so we can discuss _

_Your issue in person._

_Regards_

_Maelon Heplorn_

Garrus' brow plate shifted somewhat. The data pad was linked to her emails, but had kept this email open for some reason, he couldn't stop his finger from scrolling the screen upwards to see the original email _damn it_ curiosity had gotten the better of him

_TO: Maelon Heplorn_

_SUBJECT: Females of Tuchanka, Genophage and Biology._

_Dear Maelon,_

_Yes your information is correct the Genophage has been cured, although at a cost._

_We lost Dr. Mordin Solus that day, he was a great friend and as you know the_

_Best scientist we could have ever encountered. We found the females had been_

_Moved to a base on Sur'kesh. One managed to survive now known as Urdnot Bakara._

_News already is that she is pregnant which is fantastic. I just hope we get through this war_

_To meet the baby/ies!_

_That brings me to another question. How possible is it for – sorry I have no idea on how_

_To ask this. Is it possible for two different species (Not including Asari) to have a _

_Child biologically, say as an example… Human and Turian? As said if we get through_

_This war I'd like to discuss this with you if possible. Look forward to your reply –_

_Commander Shepard_

_SSV Normandy Alliance Navy._

Garrus' eyes widened. He didn't think she would have taken him so seriously when he mentioned having children back on Earth. His body slumped, he felt slightly honoured _does she…She wants to bear my children?_ His face formed a smile as far as his mandibles widened to allow it, only he knew this probably and wouldn't happen. But if anyone could find a way 'how', Maelon would know. Especially now since Mordin had gone. He placed the data pad back in the drawer and lay down onto the bed, arms folding behind his head – mainly to stop his fringe being caught – and folding one leg over the other as he stared at the ceiling. His thoughts purely about Amy. Even if there were some way possible _spirits…_ he thought _please let her get through this…_ he closed his eyes for a brief moment. But the moment soon turned into hours and a very welcome rest he needed right now.


	3. Movement

Chapter 3: Movement

Liara and Tali got off at the crew's quarters and made way to life support when James Vega had nicked Shepard's; Well Anderson's punch bag and put it in there to train with. They found all 3 of the remaining squad; Javik, Kaidan and James, in there watching James punch away making his usual noises before turning to realise that Liara and Tali had entered

"Well hello ladies" James said in his usual flirty tone, his voice did manage to make Tali swoon but knew she probably wasn't his type so she just rolled her eyes, not that he could see that. Liara shifted weight to one leg and placed a hand on her hip, she went to speak but Javik decided to pipe up.

"This primitive thinks what he is doing is called 'combat' I've seen stronger uppercuts from Thresher Maws and they have no arms"

"Hah hah!" Kaidan laughed doubling over hand holding his stomach "You just got served Vega" he added

"Guys!" Liara chirped cutting her eyes looking at all 3 of them, she wasn't impressed at being interrupted. "We're about to get moving, we finally know where we are"

"Do we? Hell that's…err, kick ass yeah" James added

"Stupid meat head" Javik put in before Kaidan doubled with laughter again. Cortez buzzed on James' comm

_"Hey esteban, get your butt away from the Kodiak and get here, apparently we're scootin' off"_

"_Where to?" _Came the reply from Cortez

"_Err…" _James looked to Liara "Where to?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Just tell him to come here before this turns into something ridiculous" Liara huffed, she looked over to Tali whose arms were folded and she shook her head with despair, they looked like a pair of mothers about to tell off their kids.

Brief moments later Cortez walked in

"So, what's going on?" Cortez asked as the doors swiftly closed behind him

"Well" Liara began, her hands clasping behind her back, standing tall with an air of importance "We finally found out where we are and are setting off for Earth pretty soon, we're on planet Casbin in the Armstrong Nebula, Hong system. But-"she huffed slightly "I've had Intel to say there is a possibility that some relays may be damaged which will extend our travel time greatly. Either way, it's a start and we need to get moving" Kaidan had leant onto the table at this point with his legs crossed over and arms folded, his head was tilted

"Have we had any more news on Earth?" he wanted his question to be 'more news on _Shepard_' but ever since she told him in hospital to 'carry on' and confirm that things _Had_ got on with Garrus he felt he couldn't say anything that way. He still cared deeply for her and was very jealous of how intimate and tight Shepard and Garrus seemed. They were tight knit, he felt like his was a mere one night stand at this point.

"Yes." Liara replied "Earth is still standing, and they're already cleaning up the rubble, well basically the mess and destruction of the war, Reapers have been confirmed dead which is great news, but a lot of issues with most technology have been reported"

"Huh, that's why my omnitool kept playing up." Kaidan muttered

"Anyway," Liara continued "The search is still on for Anderson, but they found Shepard"

"Ho-ly Shit!" Vega blurted out "Oh sorry, ahem" he recomposed himself

"She's… not, dead?" Kaidan asked his eyes searched for a quick confirmation of what Liara just said, Tali picked up on his eagerness to know, he was pretty bad at downplaying his emotions.

"She's very much alive, although not stable-"Liara continued

"Whaddya mean 'Not stable'" Kaidan sounded frustrated, Cortez placed a hand on his shoulder to show he was getting a little hostile with his tone of voice and to calm down.

"She's suffered numerous injuries, broken leg, arm, some ribs, she's pretty beaten up. She's comatose" she ended, her eyes looking to the floor. Kaidan's eyes widened, their appearance seemed to be becoming glazed somewhat, he swallowed hard, looking away around the room to avert anyone's gaze towards him.

"She's a tough son-of-a-bitch that Lola, she's gonna make it through this" Vega added pumping his fists together "Wouldn't her cyber thingies pretty much heal her up straight anyway?" he shrugged.

"Well as technology seems to be off, it seems her cybernetics"- she emphasized on the 'netics' "Seem to be off too, they're helping but not as good as they should be." Vega nodded his head repeatedly, slowly. Javik just sat like nothing mattered nor did he care, although he did care for the Commander. Cortez scratched the back of his head and gestured to pull his trousers up slightly.

"Well we better get ready to take off" Cortez added "The Kodiak needs a lot of care after my crash on Earth I'll get her in prime shape"

"Yeah we'll be in here, just Y'know…being" Vega added turning back to his punch bag and going at it again with gusto.

"Right, OK" Liara nodded and walked out with Tali and Cortez

"I'll just nip into Chakwas' room and update her" Tali said to Liara. Liara nodded and waved Tali off lightly before making her way to her quarters. The doors hissed open and closed, she looked towards Glyph's usual spot and intended on getting him back up and running. She missed him _this should take some time up_ she thought before pressing away on her terminal to try get Glyph back online.

Joker plotted the course ready to go and made an announcement to all members aboard before going

"This is Joker here, we're about to take off, it seems none of us will know how long our journey will take but buckle up either way, 'cause here we go" Not one of his 'professional' talks but whenever was Joker professional?

The thrusters fired up and off they started, all hopes that this wouldn't take too long.

Hours passed and Joker could make out the blue hue of a mass relay emerging, Traynor sat in the opposite co-pilot seat to EDI and looked towards Joker

"That… Doesn't look right" she said, her voice mixed with confusion and sarcasm.

"Yeah, but it still glows, that means it works right?" Joker asked back

"EDI-"Traynor began her inquiry "Information on how broken mass relays may affect travel?"

"Broken mass relays should be avoided when possible, upon entering a broken relay may result in being thrown off course or damage to your ship." Her reply came so wooden, so rigid that Joker winced with grief every time she spoke.

"Well? What do you think?" Traynor asked Joker.

"I couldn't give a rats ass anymore Traynor" he replied shuffling in his seat to get comfy and stretching his fingers out "We're going in" Traynor's eyebrows raised.

"OK well lets warn the crew" she held a button to communicate over the ship like Joker did normally "Traynor here, can all members buckle up, we've encountered a mass relay that appears to be slightly damaged it might get bumpy so be cautious and safe please"

"You're such a killjoy" Joker added

"Better safe than sorry" Traynor bit

"Exactly, ya wet blanket." Joker quipped as they approached the relay. Upon closer inspection this relay seemed pretty much intact, the only issue they had was the end had crumbled, resulting in a much shorter, 'stubbier' looking relay "well" Joker huffed "here goes"

The hum cranked up like normal, the mass relays beam locking onto the Normandy like nothing was wrong, the ship started to accelerate more – so far so good – As the ship was pushed from the relay something odd happened, due to the short ending of the relay it sent the ship off at an angle, Joker fumbled to get the ship steady and when they came out the other end it didn't look like the Sol system had been reached. Joker looked at the status reports quickly.

"She's still in-tact YES" he fist pumped

"Yes, well that aside Joker, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Traynor yelled "I don't think this is where we wanted to be. Just a hunch" she added.

"Err" Joker drawled. Liara's footsteps could be heard coming toward the cockpit.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked her forehead crinkling towards the middle-her eyebrows meeting with the said crinkles. She leant over Traynor's shoulder and looked through the window she then looked over Joker's shoulder. "How the-" she began "Well it's a start, this looks like the Serpent Nebula" she pointed her finger to the window "It's thick to see through, and has that purple hue"

"Yeah, but it's pretty hard to be sure as there no god damned Citadel here" Joker sarcastically added

"My point exactly, the Citadel is still by Earth, therefore it confirms that we are in the Serpent Nebula" she answered back very confident in her answer. Traynor squinted her eyes at the dense atmosphere outside

"Are you certain Liara?" she added

"Of course I am, I'm more shocked that you pair don't recognise it!" sounding almost offended she folded her arms

"Right right, don't get your panties in a twist…or whatever it is you wear-"Joker sounded off

"Panties is correct Jeff" Liara interrupted, Joker rolled his eyes as he went back to dancing his fingers across his numerous terminal screens.

"Well after that crap I am not jumping a mass relay again, no way. We'll do this the slow way – otherwise at this rate we'll end up in Far Rim and I'll be damned if I'm flying with no mass relays from there"

"Don't let Tali hear you say that" Liara muttered

"What the hell was offensive about that?!" Joker stammered.

"Nothing, just don't-"

"Don't what? What's the hold up?" Tali confusingly asked from behind all 3 of them

"Ahm-"Joker decided not to continue "Nothing! I think Liara wanted to pass wind or something and I said don't"

"Jeff!" Liara snapped, eyebrows angry

"What?" he shrugged with a smug grin across his face.

"Guys?" Traynor had seemed absent in the entire conversation until now, she piped up like a little dormouse peeking a head out of a skirting rail to say hello "There seems to be something in the distance…" Liara didn't even look over and was about to continue the argument with Joker waving her hand towards Traynor.

"Yes if you recall the Serpent Nebula is filled with debris of many sorts"

"No" Traynor bit back very annoyed at Liara's pass off "There's SOMETHING in the distance. I think it's a Geth ship" She frowned looking forward, then started to work her Terminal to see if she could get a better reading. "It is, it's a Geth drop ship!" she tapped about on some buttons, Tali seemed baffled too and leant into Traynor's space examining the terminal screen. "It's not active, not moving, it's just drifting through space" she said confusingly

"That seems… odd" Tali mused.

"We're being hailed" Joker spoke raising his eyebrow, his hand reached to answer the call and Liara stood closer behind him to make sure she had full view of what was going on, her Asari diplomatic cap was on. A Batarian flashed onto the screen.

"Hand over your ship and no-one gets hurt" he barked. Joker guffawed

"Are you serious? Do you even know what this ship is?" he sarcastically raised his one hand towards the screen his head tilted down and eyes up to the screen condescending the Batarian in every way possible.

"Don't get smart with me, should have known it was a stupid Human" he snapped immediately "Hand it over NOW!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that" Liara replied calmly

"Oh and an Asari too, tell you what you can stay so I can pop credit chits into your panties" he sneered.

"Look dude, you aren't making a good case, so far we've detected you're on a dormant drop ship – HOW you got there is beyond us, there's a full crew on-board this ship and oh" he got ever so sarcastic again "Need I mention this is the SSV Normandy? Are you really going to fuck with us?" The Batarian's eyes flickered around his own quarters on-board the Geth ship for a second awkwardly before Joker caught a whisper

"Shit the Normandy? Cut the comm Gruz fuck sake!" The Batarian kicked something – or someone underneath him

"What was that?" Liara demanded

"Shut up and just hand your god damned ship over you stupid blue head!" The Batarian barked back before a hand came along and slapped him away from the vid screen. A Turian roughed him up a bit and shoved him to the side.

"Hello SSV Normandy this is Narran. Narran Harkan, we require assistance please." Liara glared her eyes at the sudden change in demand even if it was a different person speaking and cocked her head to the side.

"Why should we?" Joker blurted as Liara placed a hand upon Jokers shoulder.

"How did you get onto this Geth drop ship" Liara probed, she leant towards the screen closer, inspecting the Turian as good as she could, he had no specific 'Clan' markings as such facial wise, just two strips on his outer two fringes in black. This seemed fishy, it plain wreaked of suspicion.

"Err, well we ran out of Fuel and-"The honest side of the Turian was about to blurt out before the hiss of a Volus slowly told him off.

"OK, this is getting stupid now" Tali spoke up arms folded, "It's like a bad joke, a Batarian, a Turian and a Volus walk into a Geth Drop ship…" Joker smiled, Tali made a funny.

"Hello earth-clan, Thessian-clan, my name is Dornak Vorht, We indeed did run of fuel – He took a good intake of air – and called for help upon this Geth ship only we had no response. So we decided to see if something was wrong and err, boarded it."

"So you boarded a Geth ship without gaining access from the Geth to it?" Tali asked

"Err well…" His hands started to wring "We 'may' have used some force to get in"

"Like?" Tali probed for more

"Well we used a welding gun, it didn't take much. Anyway when we got here all the Geth on-board were dead… and none of us know how to use a Geth ship" his words hurried out from his breather helmet, almost sounding innocent.

"I'm sorry they're all dead? How? Gunfire?" Tali became confused why would the Geth – who had agreed to join the war effort after Shepard got the Quarians and Geth to co-operate – would open gunfire in the midst of war…unless it was the reapers.

"No!" The Volus yelped thinking Tali insinuated they opened fire "They're all just on the floor, there's no fluids to show wounds or anything" the Volus shrugged his arms. Tali looked at Liara and Joker

"I want to take a look at those Geth…" she looked at them with confusion in her body language "Something isn't right" she ended. Liara nodded and looked back at the screen.

"A small team will meet you on the ship, if you ready weapons we will open fire, so don't get stupid." She'd had enough of the run around now. The Volus nodded and ended the chat.

"Something seems odd here" Tali spoke "Geth just dropping, no wounds, nothing? And those three just seem thick" Joker laughed

"That one seems TOTALLY plausible"

"Either way I need to look at them, I might need Garrus too, that Turian seems like he was holding something back too"

"I agree" Liara added "Turian's normally don't lie, it's dishonourable plus Garrus' c-sec work could come in handy here" Tali nodded in agreement

"Erm you might need at least another person" Joker butted in "Two against three? Y'know?"

"Yeah, call up one of the lads I guess" Tali nodded, Liara smiled and lifted her hand to her ear comm

"_Garrus, we could use your help boarding this Geth ship with Tali"_

_"Geth ship? Is that the big thing blocking all the view from Shepard's window?" _He sounded tired.

"_Yes"_ Liara responded "_Could you ready right away?"_

_"Right."_ He replied and she opened her next chat.

"_Kaidan?"_

_"Yes Liara?"_ Kaidan's voice rang, his voice was always so softly spoken but even still it had discipline.

"_Tali could use your help boarding a Geth drop ship, can you assist ASAP please?" _

"_Uhh, Sure, any hostiles?"_ he sounded slightly worried.

"_Possible three but very doubtful, they seem harmless… as well as stupid."_

_"Ok, on my way C-"_He almost stammered out Commander instinctively _"Liara" _and ended the transmission.

Garrus walked up toward the cockpit, finishing up buckling his gauntlets. A glint in his eye let the crew know he was excited to be doing something right now.

"So, who needs their ass kicked now?" He said smarmily, Kaidan soon stood beside him looking up towards the Turian's scarred but smiling face – as well as a Turian could smile that is – always with a hint of jealousy after Shepard chose Garrus over himself. Liara readied herself like she was a Commander but it was just her way of speaking to people.

"At the moment until we board that ship no-one. We just had a transmission from a Batarian, Turian and Volus aboard requesting assistance"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kaidan asked seriously, Joker laughed, making Kaidan frown even more at the prospect of being laughed at.

"No totally serious" Liara sternly answered turning to Joker and giving him a very annoyed look. "They seem suspicious of something, but the main issue is they gained access to that ship to find dead Geth aboard. And they aren't dead by force from what we're told, so Tali would like to inspect them" Tali gave an almost awkward wave from behind Liara then popped a heat sink from her gun.

"OK. Ready?" Tali asked the guys looking behind herself for reassurance, she felt awkward being in Shepard's position.

"Do you want me to reply with 'on your six'?" Garrus laughed

"Why break the habit now?" Tali said almost flirtatiously.

"Got it. Right. On your six!" He shouted, after snorting like an immature child does after a bad joke and they made their way to the dock doors. Kaidan walked on behind, shaking his head with despair.

Garrus and Kaidan slipped their helmets on before leaving the dock which quickly lined itself up with the Geth ship entry, the welding the Volus had owned up to was evident.

"A bloody Elcor could have done a better job and they need to be on all fours" Kaidan sniped, his 'joke' wasn't met with a minor grumble and a confirmation that it was indeed a shoddy job.

"Yeah, it is pretty piss poor" Garrus concurred as he prized the doors open with his hands letting Tali duck under soon followed by Kaidan who held it open for Garrus to enter afterward. Garrus withdrew his sidearm and immediately started looking at any open areas around them making sure the area was clear, Kaidan walked on in front. His assault rifle was in both hands just in front of his chest when he heard something scuffling about behind a door.

"Guys!" he shouted in a whispered tone, Tali drew her shotgun and crouched besides the door opening. Garrus inspected the door lock.

"It's encrypted, but it doesn't look like someone set it this way, more of a malfunction" his voice was slightly raised, he was confused and shot a look to Tali. Tali shrugged and put her head against the wall to try listen, she looked to the side to help her concentrate. Kaidan looked and followed suit. Two voices were present behind the door.

"That doesn't sound like any of the guys we spoke too" Tali whispered "The voice is too high pitched." Kaidan's eyebrow raised as he pressed his head harder to the wall to listen to what she meant.

Garrus started tapping away on his omnitool trying to hack the door. The sounds of a slightly irate female could be heard, it sounded like she was trying to talk to someone else but wasn't getting a response. Garrus messed around on his omnitool some more before the sounds emerging from the door sounded like they were getting somewhere.

"Got it" He said proudly, his decryption skills still sharp. The doors parted and in a small room they could see a Geth communications hub, their eyes drew to a Salarian slumped on the floor unconscious and the immediately to the shaken Turian female clutching a pistol.

"I'll shoot! Don't think I won't!" She spoke frantically, her hands trembling she looked tired, more than that, Exhausted. It could have indeed been the lack of energy speaking for her.

"Calm down we're here to help" Kaidan softly spoke as he approached her slowly, one arm reaching out ready to snatch the gun away from her. She shook a bit more, her eyes widened with fear and panic. She looked over Kaidan's shoulder to see Garrus and Tali tending to the Salarian.

"He's out cold. I didn't know what to do, we've been here for 3 days" She bit, her gun raising to Kaidan again as he got closer, her view locking back onto him.

"Look" he remained calm and eventually took her by the wrist on top of the gun "We're honestly here to help, tell us what happened and we can do all we can to get you safe" She felt like she could trust him and let her tiredness take over her before agreeing and dropping the gun.

"Okay, okay…well, we were here with the Geth to help communications as we went into battle with the reapers"

"Help in what way?" Tali looked up towards her from the floor unsure why they had trusted a Turian and Salarian to do this job. The Turian put her hand to her head tirelessly

"The Geth communicate in… Shall we say an odd way of speaking" Her words almost slurred as her harmonics became more apparent

"Well why didn't they trust a Quarian to do so?" Tali sounded a bit miffed.

"Would most Quarians do so? After all the peace deal Commander Shepard brokered is still pretty raw for most. Anyway as we went to send confirmation we had gotten back away from the sol system everything just" she shrugged with genuine confusion "Went! Me and Soleet here were locked in and have been since, we kept banging the door but no one came. Then Soleet got a bit too hysterical today, we'd ran out of nutribars and were hungry, he just fainted! Just like that and I couldn't get him to come to"

"So that explains why those 3 weren't wearing helmets then" Tali pondered.

"What? What 3?" the Turian frowned she was getting more confused and tired by the second.

"There seems to be 3 visitors aboard the vessel" Garrus chimed, his omnitool still scanning the Salarian as it found a pulse "Very shifty characters too, we came to check them out…Along with the fact the Geth have just dropped down 'dead' "The female Turian eyed around Alenko to admire Garrus before Tali stood up in front of him, noticing she was checking him _out_ rather than looking at him since he merely spoke.

"So" She said sternly folding her arms "We now know his name, what's yours?" Tali's eyes cut a picture of bitchy-ness mostly in defence of Shepard. The Turian coughed and recomposed herself somewhat, brushing down her lab outfit.

"Sheena. Sheena Dredgan." She spoke back with an insane amount of calm in her voice, but her body language got defensive, she knew Tali was game - _I guess they're together then_ – crossed her mind. Garrus' ears pricked, not that it were visible of course but he definitely showed curiosity after hearing her name.

"Dredgan? As in Keoran Dredgan? Any relation?"

"Yes, he's my father" She replied, a little shocked but a sly grin emerged before she glared at Tali like this was a one 'up man ship' over her.

"Wow, I worked with him when training for C-sec, he's a great guy."

"Why thank you…" she drawled, trying to add an air of mystery to herself

"Vakarian, Garrus Vakarian" he offered his hand forward to shake hers and she reciprocated she was left a little annoyed that Garrus' body language didn't react to hers.

"Well we still have an unconscious Salarian here" Kaidan broke up the – whatever it was- that was going and knelt by the Salarian's side. He tapped his cheek and without any notification the Salarian shot up gasping a breath looking around panicked and jittery.

"Whoa now, it's ok" Garrus began to reassure the Salarian before Sheena stepped ahead of him.

"Soleet! It's ok they're here to help us, look they unlocked the door" she pointed to the corridor now present after the hacking.

"But what? Just-ahh-oh god I'm dreaming again-which-who?"

"Soleet. Calm. Down" Sheena put a reassuring hand on his to which Soleet responded with a huge intake of air through his nostrils. Garrus and Tali looked at one another as it was very much like Mordin's quirk. His eyes focused and he looked around at the three kitted out people that towered over him.

"Are we. Are we still at war?" he seemed to ask almost deliriously, he shifted his derriere on the floor uneasily awaiting an answer.

"No, we're not" Tali finally relieved him "The Reapers are dead. We made it through, but there's a lot of work to be done, travelling between systems isn't as easy as mass relays and technology seem damaged. But in a nutshell, it's over."

"My, I didn't think she could do it!" Soleet gasped shaking his head "The woman is a hero, she-"

"Whoa whoa Soleet, let's not get too carried away right now we're hungry and tired…" Sheena softly spoke whilst she still had her hand over his

"Look, we don't mean to be rude but this ship. It's dormant and full of Geth who appear to be 'dead' never mind the three other guys"

"Dead?! Other guys?!" Soleet panicked, he looked like a deer in headlights.

"Soleet! Let me handle this" Sheena shot Tali a dirty look for making Soleet panic. "Here" she tapped her omnitool for a few moments before looking confused as it froze.

"And here" Tali added with a bitchy tone whilst she managed to fix Sheena's omnitool. "Now can we have the key codes to open the doors please? Or do you need me to do that as well" Tali condescended Sheena, Garrus and Kaidan exchanged glances _bitch fight_ ran through their minds, it communicated well, before Garrus broke the silence with a chuckle.

"What?" Sheena bit emotions started getting a little tense.

"Ok now, let's go investigate see what throws up" Kaidan stepped in "Because this, is getting us nowhere"

"Key codes." Tali bit.

"Please" Bit Sheena. Garrus tapped his tool and looked at the pair angrily.

"Bicker amongst yourselves, we've got the codes" he spat out, Kaidan following him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tali chirped, she hadn't a clue at why they had gotten angry. They approached the main doors and Garrus typed in a key code and watched the doors open, Geth littered the floor, stations were unmanned. Tali knelt towards a Geth and started examining him with her omnitool.

"What the hell was that all about Tali?" Kaidan asked, he nudged another Geth slightly with him hand, the limp roll-over of its head confirming no life signs to him.

"What was what about?" She mumbled half concentrating on Kaidan's question, keeping to the matter at hand.

"That show you put on for us. It wasn't the most comfortable thing seeing two females getting all hostile on each other" Garrus added, he was over the far right to the room examining a terminal.

"What?" She pulled her attention away from the Geth that lay before her "You mean to tell me you didn't see that bosh'tet checking you out?" her head slightly swung about with attitude.

"Who?" Kaidan frowned

"Garrus of course" She snapped. _Of course_ muttered Kaidan.

"No, and nor do I care, you of all people should know that Tali, I only have eyes for one woman." Garrus spoke with a mixture of annoyance and frustration.

"Yea but 'A' like she knows about Shepard and 'B' you're not scent mated, so in her eyes, you're game"

"Look Tali, no offense but I don't need you fighting my battles for me, if she does make a move I'll soon put her straight" Garrus snapped finally. Kaidan enjoyed the bickering.

"Whatever" Tali huffed.

"Yeah, Whatever!" Garrus answered back "Now this ship literally went down around about the time the Normandy propelled to the Armstrong Nebula." Kaidan nodded taking the information in.

"It seems the Geth went down at the same time too." Tali added, she was moody when she spoke, like a child sulking. Kaidan interjected.

"Well now with that information, coupled with all the Normandy stuff…And the fact EDI went down? To me it just seems linked" He tailed off there, hoping for an agreement from someone.

"I agree" Tali mused she saved the findings to her omnitool plus Garrus' gathered data from the ship. "Now where are those 3 guys?"

"They're in there" Garrus pointed his thumb towards the closed room next to him, eyes still glued to the terminal "I can hear the Volus thudding around like an Elcor on heat"

"Better get cracking and see what their story is then" Kaidan drew in a deep breath and walked towards the door. Garrus tapped it open.

"Ahh!" the Volus screeched. The Batarian shot him a filthy look whilst the Turian put his hands towards his ears and frowned. "Oh! – Breath – it's you, you took your time" the Volus responded.

"Did you really expect a Human to rush?" The Batarian bit nastily his arms folded defensively across his chest.

"Actually you would, that's their reputation' The Turian bit back at the Batarian.

"Er, well hello guys was expecting more of a 'thanks for coming to save our asses' response but ok, whatever." Tali huffed she couldn't be bothered with their bickering. Kaidan noted Tali's frustrated attitude and looked towards the Turian.

"What were you doing here?" The Turian wrung his hands for a mere moment before the Batarian got defensive.

"What's it to you moron?" he snapped, saliva was evident in the air as his words spoke sharply.

"What's it to me? You seriously call _our_ ship firstly demanding we buck to your call, then ask for help and as we come to assist you, you get rude, arrogant and cocky? REALLY?" Kaidan got angry, his fist started to hum with a blue aura.

"Whoa, Woah!" The Volus stepped in between the two, his hands pushing their lower torso's apart, Kaidan's shoulders and head however, still lurched to meet with the Batarian. The Turian cracked.

"We're pirates OK?!" the Volus turned his head to look at the Turian, if he could show that _he_ was angry now…it would be the time. The Turian shrugged with a 'well this was going nowhere else' look, and continued to Kaidan.

"We were looking for any salvage especially fuel and well, came across this ship…"

"No you're not Pirates, you're scavengers" Garrus interjected, he walked into the room with his cop persona actioned, the atmosphere around them changed and immediately the dynamics in the crew changed from Kaidan straight to Garrus being in charge. The Volus' body language jerked in disgust.

"No we are not" he snapped back

"You are, people who loot other ships that have been knocked down by another encounter are scavengers, as Shepard would call you, Hyenas" The Turian and Batarian looked perplexed. Tali noted Garrus bringing up Shepard in conversation, even when not around she was on his mind.

"Err" The Volus took on a very odd stance, preparing to run away, Garrus turned around to see Sheena stood at the doorway with a gun in hand.

"Let's not get too hasty now" Kaidan went to grab the gun away from her, she batted his hand from her

"Who are they and what did they do to the Geth?!" She spoke like the Geth were an extended family to her, she cared deeply about her job.

"We didn't do anything you idiot!" The Batarian, Gruz barked.

"Right well this won't solve anything!" Tali screamed "Everyone just calm down, no one is going to shoot anyone or quip back with a ridonkulous comment-" yes she said _redonkulous_ "Or do anything stupid and god damned annoying like you all are right now you're doing my head in!" she breathed deeply. That was building up for a while now… The Turian stepped forward.

"Look we weren't aware of any survivors all we wanted was junk and fuel. What more can we say? Sorry? Sorry! There I said it" he shrugged and looked at Sheena intensely. She dropped her arm slowly, still wary of the strangers who stood in front of her.

"Get off the ship" She muttered

"Well now, wait" Tali said turning to Sheena "without the Geth working most of this ship, you're going nowhere. They need fuel which you have and to be honest with you all, you all could do with getting some decent food and rest…"

"So we take the fuel for the Normandy and they hitch a ride with us to Earth" Garrus interrupted.

"Wait...What?" Tali's eyes were squinted with disbelief

"What? We all seem to have the same goal right? Let's take them to Earth and we can all get cleared up there…"

"Garrus" Tali spoke closely to him through gritted teeth "Three of them are pirates and the one is an overtly horny Turian female who isn't afraid to point a gun at anybody, not to mention the Salarian who scales the ceiling when you say boo" He looked at her with a face that read 'trust me' all over it, she shook her head and turned away disagreeing with his decision.

"Look here's your choices, you either sit here and fester waiting for the Citadel to come back, which I might add is still docked in the Sol system, bickering as one ship works but has no fuel, the other has fuel but doesn't work. OR you come with us, come to Earth and go separate ways from there on."

The three pirates had a huddle whilst Sheena looked pissed. The Salarian came up behind her

"We'll come with you" He spoke, arms folded behind his back.

"Soleet!" Sheena responded, she was not impressed he had agreed to going along, she wanted the power.

"Shush Sheena, it's the best opportunity we will get as of now" Sheena stropped off going to collect her belongings. Garrus turned to the other 3.

"We'll – breathe – Join you" the Volus added "And as a gesture of thanks, we can bring any salvage you might need on board"

"Why that's…mighty kind of you" Kaidan added, shocked. The Batarian hissed then coughed hard, air exhaling from his chest as the Volus elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up.

"That's sorted then" Garrus ended. "Now Soleet, if you wouldn't mind showing us to the fuel reserves, we might need that fuel, and we can tag this ship in the system with our Omnitool's maybe the alliance can help us understand what's happened to all these Geth"

"Certainly" Soleet signalled them to follow, Kaidan stayed to escort the remaining 4 onto the Normandy.


	4. On to Earth

Chapter 4: On to Earth

"We're not a pissing hotel y'know!" Joker sarcastically snapped, witnessing 5 extra members walk on-board, each bringing salvage and personal belongings with them. Kaidan waived his hand at Joker, he knew by now that this meant 'Oh shut up'

"So" Liara stood at the end of the corridor that joined the CIC to the cockpit, arms folded "I see we have acquired new members to our team" Her face was slightly shrewd, she didn't seem mightily impressed.

"Ill acquire your ass on a table soon heh heh" Gruz sneered. Liara raised an eyebrow at him, then started towards him her hand glowing blue as she raised him off the floor by his throat and slammed him onto a bollard.

"Keep saying shit like that to me you buffoon and I'll have you thrown out of the airlock, got it?" she twisted her hand, tightening the now biotic grip on Gruz's neck, the sounds of choking could be heard as his hands struggled to attempt prize hers away from it.

"O….K" he gurgled finally, she let her grip go, he slumped to the floor, his belongings around him. He coughed a fair while before grabbing his stuff up and standing at the back like a dog with its tail between its legs. Liara at that point stropped off, she had done enough to show how powerful she was. "Gotta admit" he whispered to Narran "That kinda turned me on heh heh" Narran jerked his head in disbelief

"For spirits sakes man" he replied shaking his head.

"So will this extra fuel be any good?" Garrus asked Joker

"Good? It's more than good! The more fuel the better Garrus what kind of question is that?" his sarcasm ever present, he leant back into his chair and grinned childishly "I literally have to just press this glowing button here to start our way back to Earth, are we done?"

"Well as far as I'm aware yeah, we're prepped, but Joker" he sat on the seat opposite to his and EDIs "we need to get there as soon as possible, I have to see Amy" his harmonics were low, sincere, scared…all kinds of feelings. Joker leant towards him and uncharacteristically looked at him speaking with empathy in his voice.

"She'll be OK Garrus, you know she will." Garrus simply nodded gently in agreement, she was a woman who could easily take care of herself, but this was a whole other level and although he did nod along, his gut made him feel there was more to it. She could easily be in danger with every second he wasn't by her side, that's how he felt and there were no words, no gestures that could ease that feeling for him.

"We better get cracking" Joker ended, as he started up the comm across the ship again, forewarning the crew that things were on the slow and steady, but Earth would hopefully be in sight soon. The hum of the Normandy's core soon resonated slightly louder with movement, and off it started

_Amy, im coming…_

Javik stared intently at Gruz, his lips pursed arms folded as he leant against the refrigerator door, Gruz stared back, his lips curling over sat on the mess hall chair with his legs wide open and arm dangling between them, it seemed a standoff between the two was going on…But no-one could figure out why. Vega eyed each one in turn, then approached the fridge with caution.

"Yo, Jav my maaaan" he drew out "I uh, could use some eggs Y'know? Was thinking of showing the new guys some hospitality Vega Style?"

"Nobody cares about your primitive eggs." Javik spat, his gaze didn't break from Gruz's for one second. "Why you would eat eggs from an animal called a 'Chicken' which is also some form of 'taunt' to another human is beyond me"

"What? Well It's no different to you saying you eat Salarian liver raw and then call them the lizard people like that's an insult" Soleet swallowed hard.

"No, stupid primitive it is different, anyway why are you offering hospitality, these lot should be locked up and kept under guard, we have no idea what they are capable of doing" his hand gestured forward to them whilst he sneered a few moments more. Gruz had enough.

"Have you got a problem?" he growled, Batarian voices were deep, but this was another level of deep.

"Not so much a problem" Javik guffawed "More a… 'Pressing issue'"

"What?" Gruz spat, Narran placed an arm on his shoulder. Now wasn't the time to start fights.

"Well you see, your head… It looks capable of holding 6 sets of eyes. Only you never evolved them-"

"Is this going somewhere beetle head?" Gruz stood up, Narran now tugging at his arm.

"Not really, it's not like you can just pluck two more eyes from nowhere is it? Anyway it seems your race is…" Now Vega put a hand on Javik's chest

"Don't go there man" he muttered between his teeth.

"What?" Whispered Javik, his enquiry was sincere. His words however, were offensive.

"Don't" Vega stared until Javik caved.

"WHAT? Im waiting!" Gruz barked in the background, he was already hot headed, anymore and he'd melt into a pool of anger and frustration.

"Oh it is nothing, I wouldn't pick at the brain of a primitive creature like you anymore" Javik's words poured like liquid venom as although he didn't know it, he was indeed the bitchiest person on board. Vega slapped his hands down to his sides with despair and looked around the room.

"Really Prothy?" he pressed

"Why are you looking so 'pissed'-"Javik continued as Gruz suddenly appeared in his face, Narran and Dornak doing their best to prize him away from a fight.

"YOU'RE ASKING HIM WHY HE'S PISSED?" Gruz spat "YOU JUST INSULTED MY ENTIRE RACE AND YOU-"

"Shut up I am not talking to you at this moment" Javik turned back to Vega, Vega shook his head and ducked as he saw Gruz's fist raise up ready to punch Javik, within mere milliseconds Gruz's fist came to make contact with his face only for Javik to simply put his hand up and block it with a biotic hold. He turned to look at him

"See, another thing Batarian, your eyes are still forward facing despite having two sets. Primitive design. Protheans more superior in detecting attacks from side and frontal views"

"GRRRRRRAAAHH!" Gruz pulled his fist away and stormed off, Dornak looked back at the other three, shrugged and went after him.

"Err, is he gonna, you know, be ok?" Vega asked Narran who now stood with the pair wondering how the hell A had gotten to Z.

"Erm yes, he's a bit hot headed as you can tell." Narran folded his arms "Although, that was pretty much uncalled for" he looked at Javik, Javik met his stare back looking slightly stunned.

"What? Did I offend him?" Javik asked.

"Christ's" Vega huffed, Narran mirrored this with 'Spirits' both of them shaking their heads with despair.

Liara looked towards her cabin door after all the shouting had died down, she wanted to take a peek at what the commotion was about but she didn't care much for it. She sat down at her private terminal, constantly tinkering away hoping she could find something to help get EDIs personality back and running. Her inbox blinked green, she eyed the soft phasing light with fascination. She zoned out for mere seconds that felt like minutes before popping back to reality and clicking her inbox icon.

_From: Feron_

_To: Liara t'soni_

_SUB: Where are you?_

_Liara, it's been over a day since you last quick messaged me… Are_

_You on your way yet? Please don't have come this far and those_

_Random strays have gotten you…please._

_As soon as you get this, please reply. My miniChat will be open_

_All day._

_Feron_

She eyed the screen a few seconds more before opening up her miniChat on her omnitool. She stared at his last message, there was a reason she hadn't replied.

_LT *_*: found a Geth ship, all Geth dead, 3 random guys on there? Suspicious or what?_

_FR -_-: Oh no, not at all! *insert sarcastic face here* what's your plan?_

_LT*_*: Do some digging, find out what they're up too of course!_

_FR-_-: Ah I see, you're going now?!_

_LT*_*: Of course, no time like the present_

_FR-_-: hmm you should exercise caution_

_LT*_*: Feron, I'm fine, I can handle myself. Hasn't witnessing me with the almighty Shepard proven that?_

_FR-_-: Well she isn't with you now…_

_LT*_*: what are you trying to say?! _

_FR-_-: Nothing nothing! Ah crap lol!_

_LT*_*: that's more like it!_

_FR-_-: Liara. Please be careful. I hope to see you soon, I've been thinking about you._

She stared again, fingers hovering over the orange keyboard that lay underneath them. She bit her lip as her eyes moved upwards, she wasn't looking at anything but deep in thought. _How do I even… How do I feel?_ She felt confused and scratched her neck. She needed to talk to someone, finally outpour some thoughts and feelings to someone else hoping they could convince her that her heart was right. But her gut always said no. She stood up and patted her uniform down somewhat, then made her way to the mess hall hoping to find a friend to talk it out with.

Looking around, everyone seemed either too wound up, or too careless for her to even attempt a meaningful conversation with. Tali was in an argument with Dornak over why Quarian's had been always frowned upon on the Citadel, most of the others were engaged in some calming down between Javik and Gruz, her head scanned the mess hall once more. There was no way in hell was she trusting this with people she didn't know, she put her hand to her ear.

_Garrus? Can we talk?_

_Sure_ – his voice drawing out the 'ure' his phonics always so much more evident over the comm _Im in Shepard's cabin._

_Thanks_ she giggled somewhat _I'll be there in a few._

She walked towards the elevator and hit the button, feeling ever so weird that she was visiting Shepard's cabin with no Shepard. The doors hissed open finally and she buzzed on the door.

"It's me Garrus" she chirped, the doors sliding away. Garrus was sat on the sofas by Shepard's bed, Liara's mind flashed back. The last time she had been here was to discuss Shepard's time capsule, her honesty and trust in Liara made her feel so warm that day, she finally knew what it was like to have a true friend.

"So" Garrus began as his head turned back to try meet her, following her movements down the steps "What have I done now?" Liara laughed.

"Nothing, its nothing like that" She made herself comfortable not too far from him.

"O…k" He replied, almost confused "Would you like a drink?"

"Erm no thanks, I'm good" She waived her hand in front of herself "I need some advice" Garrus seemed slightly taken aback.

"You, want advice. From me?" He pointed at himself with slight disbelief. Liara normally was too headstrong to take anyone's advice, she always seemed to know 'what was best' to do.

"Yes. Look it's about Feron"

"Ahh, now it makes sense" Garrus leaned back into the sofa, crossing his leg over the other. "You finally going to tell him the truth?"

"What that I deeply care about him? That I daren't do anything about it because I fear he will get hurt again?" She became fidgety and uneasy looking at the floor. If there was one thing Liara was in her slightly older years, it was definitely too proud of herself.

"Well yeah, that's basically all you can do!" Garrus laughed "Although I'm sure he can handle himself"

"The shadow broker almost killed him Garrus, I can't see him like that again" Garrus rolled his eyes

"The shadow broker is also gone, it's now you. He's helped you do some crazy stuff, if it hadn't been for you two I wouldn't have met Amy again" His face softened and looked toward her with genuine gratitude, she smiled and looked at him.

"How did you and Shepard even become an item?" Liara laughed "I thought her and Alenko-"

"Yea well once she tasted a _REAL_ man she didn't wanna go back to starters" Laughed Garrus

"Me-ow" Liara remarked "That was so catty Garrus" she shook her head along with his joke

"Well she _WAS_ with Alenko. Although she told me when they finally did 'get together' he never seemed too into her. She even said their first time seemed like just a passing, no emotion, nothing."

"Wow really? I thought Alenko would have been quite the schmoozer" Liara raised an eyebrow fascinated on the new outlook she had gotten on her comrade.

"Nope apparently he was always plain talking afterwards. She even said how she'd been swayed by him for so long only for it to fizzle out rather quickly. Then obviously she died so…" He laughed to himself "That was her perfect excuse to rethink things through"

"Garrus!" Liara laughed and hit him on the arm

"It's true she told me!" He laughed back flinching from the slap he received. "Anyway, when I first met Amy? Wow. I'd never had a 'thing' for humans. EVER." He began, his face when whimsical for some time. Liara sat forward and listened intently. "But seeing her strength, her courage? That really did it for me. It wasn't some human style lust at first. It was love." Liara felt her heart swoon, it was like reading a romance novel how Garrus spoke of her. "I never thought she'd like Turians, and me Humans. It's just that thing isn't it?" he shrugged, but Liara knew what he meant, she nodded with him "And when she did die, it felt like…it felt like something died within me too. That was when I realised I felt more for her than a friend. I felt horrid it took something as bad as her dying for me to realise how I felt!"

"That's understandable though Garrus" Liara added a reassuring hand on his leg

"I just felt I never had a chance with her, you and Alenko had made feelings clear with her and she chose the Human, that's how I felt" Liara blushed with embarrassment.

"Yes. I wasn't impressed with how that got spread around" She gritted her teeth whilst murmuring "Ashley" She then laughed "My crush soon passed though, but I understand what attracted you to her, she has a certain 'charisma' doesn't she?" Garrus nodded and hummed.

"I remember seeing her on Omega. I had to double take through my sniper rifle to be sure I wasn't dreaming, and there she was. As brazen as always! Walking into a battlefield with no helmet on" He laughed wickedly "So I shot some concussive rounds, knocked her shields right off, I told her it was because the guys would get suspicious, which it kinda was! But it was flirting" Liara smiled and looked at him anxious to carry on.

"So, then she comes up the stairs and doesn't even know it's me. Her face was priceless, and the voice she spoke my name in. My. God. I will take that one to my grave" he laughed again "Then obviously I got a rocket to the face" Liara winced

"I did hear about that. Well not like it isn't evident anyway" She gestured towards his scars.

"Yea, I came out of the med bay to be called a 'tough son of a bitch' by Jacob, I swear she flirted with me then too"

He stood up and walked over to the aquarium tank to put some food out for the fishes. "She kept popping into the main battery for chats, you know Shepard always yakking. Anyway this one day we're talking and I get onto how Turian ships prepare and de-stress etcetera, and I told her I ended up in bed with someone after numerous rounds of combat and said 'I had the reach, She had the flexibility'" He chuckled "I should probably not say anymore" Liara's eyebrow raised, her need for information had almost become OCD like since becoming the Shadow Broker.

"You didn't…there and then…" she sounded a little taken aback.

"No! Spirits no!" Garrus waved his arms in front of him "There was lust, but obviously we had no idea about each other's…anatomy" he shuddered jokingly "That sounded clinical. She basically offered to help me de-stress, and the rest is history" Liara looked satisfied with that answer, although she wanted to hear more. "What I'm trying to say Liara, is, live for the moment. Stop second guessing yourself and Feron and just go for it."

"Yes but this isn't the end of the Galaxy anymore-"she got interrupted

"Liara! How do you know?" He shrugged with slight anger in his shoulders "He won't hang around for you to umm and arr forever you know, how would you feel if he met someone else?"

"I… I'd be upset" She looked towards the floor almost guilty feeling

"Exactly, Amy used to say this odd human thing… Grab the bull by the horns – I think that's it"

Liara looked puzzled, neither of them had a clue what that was supposed to mean. But it fit well.

Liara stood up and was about to bid farewell when she clocked the data pad blinking green in Shepard's drawer. She pointed and went to ask if he was going to get it but he looked hesitant. She squinted her eyes at him, Turian facial expressions could be hard to read at times.

"Garrus?"

"I know. I can see it."

"Do you need privacy?" she asked, she wasn't sure what she wanted to hear him say

"Erm. No it's ok, It's Amy's I shouldn't pry" although he stared immensely at it.

"Ok. Well thanks for the talk, I think it's helped clear my mind" Liara smiled, nodded and waved politely

"Anytime Li" Garrus replied, softly smiling back.


	5. Shepard

Chapter 5: Shepard.

_Why's everything so hazy? Holy crap that hurts…_

Shepard had been out since being pulled from underneath the rubble, now two days later she seemed to show signs of coming to. A nurse noticed her movement and buzzed for the doctor, she walked to Shepard's side.

"Its ok honey, take it easy" She placed a hand a top of Shepard's

"Wh-Who is this?" she sounded cautious, she couldn't open her eyes properly for some strange reason. She winced again to herself, her right arm was in agony. The rest of her seemed achy, bruised but this was a whole other scale of pain for Shepard.

"Don't struggle honey" The nurse spoke softly trying to reassure the now spooked Shepard. She attempted to raise her right arm to feel for her eyes, see if she could prize them open  
"OW SHIT!" she barked her eyebrows arching high up the middle of her forehead teeth gritting together

"Now don't struggle" The nurse seemed to get panicky by the tone of her voice, she watched Shepard raise her left arm to touch her eyes.

"I can't open my eyes! Why can't I open my eyes?!" The nurse snatched her hand back down, trying to reassure Shepard.

"We haven't had time to clean you up yet. Due to the nature of your injuries it was safer to see if you'd come too before clearing you up, it seems as if blood has dried on your eyelashes, fusing them together"

"Clean it! Get it off!" she sounded almost upset, like a whining dog.

"Hang on honey the doctor's coming to see you now and then we'll get you cleaned up"

"No!-" she went to protest against the nurse when she heard footsteps enter the door, followed by what sounded like loads of people asking questions…clicks…frustration, anxiety, all manner of emotions could be heard, soon to be silenced by the door hissing shut.

"Well it's about time you woke, Shepard." Shepard's head twitched ever so slightly, her left ear leaning to hear towards the voice when suddenly she recognised it.

"M…Miranda?" she asked, there was a slight questioning in her voice, almost like she didn't believe it.

"Yes Commander, It's me" She placed a reassuring hand on Shepard's hand.

"But…How? I can't see, what happened?!"

"Calm down" Miranda had to bite her lip not to snap her answer out. "Thought you would have learned to react calmly to waking since the Lazarus project" a smile snuck from the corner of Shepard's lips. "Some soldiers found you in some rubble" she gestured towards the nurse "Some warm water and cotton wool for her eyes please" the nurse nodded and went across the room "Somehow you were breathing, but the state you were in Shepard. The state you still are in is, well" She felt the lukewarm wet padding of cotton wool upon her eyelids and hissed, they were still bruised.

"Let's just say it wasn't too far off when I sorted you out last time" she laughed light-heartedly "But at least this time I had a heart beat and working arteries, oh and some flesh on the 'meat and tubes' as jacob once said" Shepard turned her head to look towards Miranda's voice only for it to be moved back softly, the nurse telling her to stay still as she worked on getting the dried blood off her eyes.

"And the Reapers?"

"Dead. All of them" Miranda confirmed almost military like. "It was strange, a red energy pulse just…rushed over Earth, and they all collapsed. It was like nothing I had ever seen before."

"I…" she wanted to tell Miranda what had happened, but hesitated. Firstly if anyone she wanted to talk to first, it was Garrus, then military blood kicked in and she needed to tell the alliance.

"Garrus, Where's Garrus?!" her face looked frantic with worry

"I'm sorry Shepard, I don't know" Shepard's heart sank into her chest "Last I heard was he had been hurt badly and you sent him off on the Normandy. Hackett told me that, but I haven't spoken to him for a couple of days, he asked me to send for him when you wake up. Which I'll have to do now. With your permission of course."

"No…no…Not yet." She winced again "I need to get my bearings" she felt water trickling down the sides of her face to her ears, it tickled her a feeling which she hated. The nurse finally spoke softly

"I think you should be able to open your eyes now, I haven't got it all off so expect a little bit of stinging with your eyelashes, but most of it is off."

Shepard began to open her eyes, indeed the tiny clumps which were too stubborn to budge pulled eyelashes out leaving clumps in her vision, she rubbed them off with her left thumb, wincing more as the pain of them pulling out stung. Her vision was extremely blurry making her feel sick, she shut her eyes again.

"This is like having the most awful and painful hangover…ever" Shepard moaned.

"Yeah, Painful definitely." Miranda agreed "You were pretty beat up. Your leg seemed to heal fine within the past couple of days. Your ribs are nearly there, still very bruised though, a lot of you is really bruised so don't think you can get your marching gear on yet" she laughed "But your right arm is just, I don't know! It's like the cybernetics are just gone in it."  
"It feels it" She grimaced as she touched it lightly

"Well it was broken in a very awkward way. We've had to" she bobbed her head to try explain this in simple talk "Basically break it again so that when it does start to heal, It heals correctly"

"As if I wasn't broken up enough, you add another one?" Shepard joked through the grimacing. Clutching her right arm softly before realising it was in a cast, a bright pink florescent cast at that. Her eyes focused on it for a few moments before clocking onto the extreme colouring of it. "Is this some kind of joke?" She grinned.

"Shepard, of course not!" Miranda smirked back "I always thought it was your colour, or was it you that said you detested that Phoenix armour that Ashley lent you?" She faux coughed after that statement. Shepard shook her head smirking.

"I hopefully still have the helmet in her memory, she'd have loved being down in the fight" her face went deadpan, slightly whimsical thinking of Ashley. Miranda nodded her head.

"Well Shepard, are you feeling up to seeing Admiral Hackett yet?" she changed the subject, she always felt awkward when others spoke of Ashley, after all Miranda didn't know her, and she always felt like she was just the 'dark haired girl who filled her boots'

"I… Yea why not?" her left hand waved to gesture bring him in "I might be a bit offish but I need to know about the crew, I just hope they're ok and Hackett knows."

"Right" Miranda acknowledged before going over to the desk where the nurse sat and making a call.

"He's on his way" Miranda confirmed.

Shepard looked toward the door, randomly noise started to perk up from around it she looked confusingly at it. Hackett entered into the room, his body half twisted towards the outside, flashes of light all around, his arms shooing whatever was out there like batting away a fly.

"NO COMMENT!" he barked before turning his body around and relaxing it with a slump, he looked at Miranda.

"Ms. Lawson, those paparazzi are getting out of hand, isn't there anything we can do about them?"

"I'm not sure, rights and all that" she shrugged clueless.

"I'll get some people on the door, that'll scare them off." He suggested military like "Shepard." He nodded towards her "Good to see you back up, you had me worried for a few days"

"No change there then huh?" she laughed

"Good to see the humour is still there." He nodded and smiled.

"Sir, Paparazzi?" Shepard seemed confused, she knew she was hailed as a 'hero' but never had much of this whilst on her journeys.

"Since you saved Earth, and well the Galaxy" Hackett began "you've become more than just a war hero in their eyes-"

"You're seen as a major celebrity now" Miranda added "You're on covers of magazines, always spoken about on gossip channels, fashion sites-"

"FASHION SITES?!" Shepard spat, she never heard something so ridiculous in her life "What my armax arsenal gauntlets are hot to trot for season autumn winter now?!" Miranda almost doubled over with laughter before Hackett brought the conversation into a more professional attitude.

"To be honest Shepard, word is flying around about you and your Turian officer's relationship, there aren't many Human-Turian couples around…and now they treat it like some trend"

Shepard face-palmed.

"But these guys need to understand, you're not some drunken rap party-falling out of a sky-car celebrity, you're an alliance commander. Do expect some… unusual requests though commander"

"Noted" Shepard nodded "Anyway, you wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Commander, I was hoping we could talk…" he looked towards the nurse and Miranda "In private"

"Sure" Shepard looked to Miranda who took that as cue to get lost as she ushered out the nurse. The doors opening with the clicking of flashlights going

"KHALISAH-BINT-SI-!" the doors closed

"Oh thank god for that, thought I might need to punch with a broken arm if she would have gotten in then" Shepard joked.

"I think she's taken enough for her team" Hackett reprimanded her, Shepard pouted. "Shepard" Hackett's voice was purely military now, he meant business "What the hell happened up there?" Shepard placed her good hand to her head as if the thought of it hurt her,

"Sir, I don't even know where to begin…"

"Try me" his eyes squinted making sure he concentrated on every single word that poured from her mouth.

"Well, I remember waking in this" she shrugged and shook her head "random part of the Citadel, I'd never seen it before, it had a red hue, bodies were just piled up everywhere… and I seem to recall a keeper just working like nothing had happened on a console" Hackett grunted at the mention of a Keeper. "Then Anderson started chatting to me through my earpiece" she gasped a little "Anderson?! What happened to him?" Hackett bowed his head.

"We found him, but… not in a good way, I'd go as far as to say he was worse off than you. He's in an unstable condition down the hall"

"He's alive?! I was scared he had died!"

"We don't know Shepard, at the moment he's on life support which means he is breathing with assistance, but he could have brain damage. We won't know until he wakes up" Shepard's heart sank. She gulped to restrain her emotions and continued to an eager Hackett.

"I remember we conversed as to our positions in the Citadel, and I was walking…Well hobbling up this chasm, and as I reached the top, he was there, at a terminal. I had no idea what the terminal did though"

"Did it work the catalyst?" Hackett asked

"No no, at least I don't think it contributed to it, the catalyst was. It was, well an ancient AI. But he appeared to me as some sort of apparition. A young boy, who I met when the reapers first started attacking in Vancouver."

"It wasn't the Citadel?" Hackett seemed confused, his hand touched to his chin in deep thought soaking what Shepard had just said.

"No, but we kinda had to be there to meet it, it's hard to explain" She shrugged her words couldn't express what she wanted to say.

"Just say it as you think. I'll do the unravelling" Hackett nodded.

"To cut it short, the Catalyst spoke to me why things went on. It justified everything that it did, I was getting frustrated knowing that they were the cause of destruction each and every 50,000 years and then he said that I was the first human to basically be there. Which led to them having to rethink their actions."

"How?" Hackett frowned.

"He gave me 3 choices. I could 'control' the reapers, they would listen to me. Or I could merge synthetic life and organic life together. But I didn't feel like I should choose that for everyone, it, I don't know. It wasn't easy." Her heart somersaulted again. "Wait, are all AI's…Are they dead?"

"It makes sense now you have said that. All Artificial intelligence has ceased to work, VI's we've had trouble with, but nothing too hard to overcome. AI's however, no response"

"Oh no, EDI" her good hand touched to her chest, this was the most emotional Shepard had been since before her enlistment in the alliance at 18.

"Look Shepard, I'm sure we can get the best people to work on EDI…"

"It's not that simple!" Shepard barked. "The catalyst warned me that the cycle would soon emerge should AI's begin the cycle again…I can't explain this very well without discriminating them, its unfair" she shook her head "EDI was one of probably a handful that wouldn't have ever…EVER ended up like the reapers. Now I've just gone and ended her life because I wanted rid of the reapers"

"Shepard" Hackett nodded his head with authority "One personal casualty over thousands, in fact millions of enemy forces about to end our lives as we know it is one I'm sure EDI would have understood."

"Just because tactically it sounds right, doesn't mean it is right though" Shepard lowly scowled her words. She had learnt all this the hard way throughout this long mission, from losing Ashley on Virmire, to Mordin, Thane, Now EDI. Nothing was easy, no choice was right or wrong. But they definitely felt wrong.

"Poor Joker" She looked to the wall to refrain the tears setting in her eyes being caught by Hackett. Hackett placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder

"You did good, kid." His smile softened on his battle torn face, this was a meaningful gesture. A very rare one from such a proud Admiral too, the best.

"Thank you sir" Shepard smiled back, her whole face not matching it as it wasn't too genuine. "This is just. Going to take some time I think." Hackett hummed and nodded.

"I think it's time you got some rest, I've bended your ear for far too long already." He stood up and saluted Shepard and made way for the door. As soon as the door closed, Shepard had to finally release after so long. She cried herself to sleep, emotions were high inside her, thoughts were too much and grieving needed to be done. Her emotional roller-coaster had no end and finally she broke.


	6. Are we there yet?

Chapter 6: Are we there yet?

Vega had moved his…Well Anderson's/Shepard's punch bag into the back end of the dock bay. It was ideal for him after all his pull up's and bicep curls were done in the same spot, why not make it a gym? Placing his arms upon his hips he stared with pride at the set up. Cortez looked on, bemused. Vega made a 'photo frame' with his hands and admired his new baby.

"I think I'll call it 'Vegalicious'" he nodded like this was the greatest thing to ever happen to anyone.

"Err. Well." Cortez started.

"D'you have a problem Esteban?" Vega almost pouted.

"Not so much a problem. Ok, who am I kidding?" He shook his head with a grin. "Firstly your name sounds like some vegan microwave meal" Vega looked almost shocked and offended "Secondly, you think three sets of weights, a bar that actually isn't intended for exercise use and a punch bag classifies this as a gym?"

"Well, I, Err" Cortez didn't stop there.

"And as for the mess, look at it all, gun barrels all over the shop, heat sinks practically propping up your chair, do you even *know* how dangerous that is?" Vega threw his arms out to the sides

"Jesus man you're such a killjoy! Stop ruining the moment!"

"Moment? There was a moment?" Cortez quipped

"Bah!" Vega wafted his hand towards Cortez's face "Forget you" Cortez was about to bite back when he realised the extra crew load the Normandy had suddenly inherited were all sat watching this exchange of bitching. The Batarian in particular looking like he enjoyed the idea that these two humans could end up in an exchange of fists. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Garrus stepped out, his eyes locked on Vega. Garrus failed to notice that Sheena had suddenly perked up upon him entering the bay and pouted.

"Hey Vega!" Garrus spoke with a hint of a favour wanting in his voice.

"Scars" Vega nodded, with that Garrus added a laugh, and he didn't think that would stick.

"I could do with some extra parts to help fine tune my mantis"

"Have you just found a new way of saying 'Calibrations'" Cortez joked folding his arms

"No? No!" Garrus realised what he had said "What is it with everyone thinking I say that all the time?"

"Because you do" Vega confirmed grinning.

"Do you have any spare bits or not?" Garrus bit sarcastically feigning that he was slightly pissed off.

"Sure just, gimmie a sec" Vega went to rummage through his pile. Cortez meandered off to the Kodiak, it was still a bit off since crashing on Earth and he wanted it ready to take the Normandy crew down as Earth wasn't fully accommodating for the Normandy to just 'touch down'.

Sheena made her way over to the now alone Garrus.

"So, what's it take around here for you to realise a female Turian is stood right in front of you?" She spoke with some seduction in her voice. Soleet watched on shaking his head.

"Sorry?" Garrus turned to Sheena, his height still managing to over tower a fellow Turian, albeit a female. She leant towards him, trying to entice her scent to him.

"I don't get it" she shrugged, sniffing him out "What's not to like?"

"What? That's pretty big headed of you" Garrus looked aghast thinking what a horrid trait to have.

"Well you aren't mated, you aren't scented with another female" She sniffed again as Vega came back from behind Sheena holding a pile of tools, zoom scopes and damage barrels.

"That's because his mate isn't a Turian" Vega spoke without thinking. Sheena's mouth opened wide, her eyes meeting Garrus' with disgust.

"It's that disgusting Quarian isn't it? I knew that bitch was giving me filthy looks" Garrus started shaking his head putting his hands in front of him, the situation escalating over nothing. Soleet grabbed Sheena gently.

"Just drop it Sheena" Soleet asked quietly

"No!" Barked Sheena "We lose so many guys to those disgusting Quarians, and how do they even know they're good looking with those stupid goldfish bowl suits they wear? And don't get me started on their voices ugh!" she sounded venomous and Garrus got angry.

"It isn't the Quarian" he snapped about to continue himself when Vega blurted more out.

"Haha! No Tali isn't his mate, Commander Shepard is!" Sheena's face went deadpan, Garrus looked back at Vega shrugging his arms trying to ask him telepathically 'what gives?' before looking at Sheena again.

"The Human Commander Shepard?" She asked in high rise terminals. He looked at her dead in the eye, his body screaming 'just drop it' but knew this wouldn't end, she was female after all. Wrex flashed in his head for a mere moment before coughing out a slight laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Sheena got a bit defensive.

"Yes Commander Shepard, and while we're at it, what is it of your business to confront me on my relationship decisions just because you couldn't get what you wanted?" he snapped

"Who's being big headed now?" She snapped. Vega pulled up a seat, Cortez nudged to get half a cheek on the said seat with him.

"This is ridiculous" Garrus sighed turning away.

"No you're ridiculous, why is it more of our own people are turning to different species other than their own?"

"Are you being…?" Garrus cocked his head "Racist?" Sheena panicked

"No! No!" she flapped somewhat.

"Sounded like it to me" Cortez threw in making the now hot headed Turian look like a headless chicken, she grunted with anger before snapping right in Garrus' face.

"You could have had something good here, and you went for a stupid moronic Human! Squishy body, ugly face, FIVE FINGERS!"

"Actually 4 and a thumb!" Vega snuck in, she cut her eyes toward him.

"Urgh look at them! They're disgusting and you're an idiot!"

"That's your opinion I guess" Garrus calmly replied "but if all Turian women are like you it's not a wonder we're going to other races." Sheena stomped off fuming. "Oh, and by the way. Squishy boobs? Waaaaaay better than Turian ones" he nodded his head almost childlike and she screeched and threw herself into her bunk bed that had been put up for them. Vega high-fived Garrus.

"Gar-rus my man! Ha-ha! Amazing I thought you were going to buckle then…oh and to add, human tits kick ass" Garrus let out a hearty laugh.

Cortez looked slightly miffed, if popcorn had been available he would have been halfway through his carton.

"All over? She's just giving up like that? I wanted to start chanting some 21st century style trash TV name"

"What?" Garrus looked bemused, he hadn't a clue on certain human cultural things, if it was deemed cultural that is.

"Oh y'know there have been chat shows, surely you guys have them? Jerry Springer? Jeremy Kyle?" Cortez didn't have to bat an eyelid of thought whilst the names flew from his mouth, he was guilty of watching this kinda thing

"You watch that shit?" Vega asked jerking his head back

"Er! No of course not!" Cortez started flushing.

"Well to add guys, I haven't a clue what you're on about" Garrus chipped, he gestured towards Vega's hands, "so Erm…Can I take these bad boys?' Vega blinked away from Cortez and looked at his hand before releasing grip on the numerous articles.

"Oh yea sure, knock yourself out amigo" Garrus took the lot and nodded his appreciation finally walking away from the hum of Cortez and Vega bickering over watching trash TV.

The elevator doors hissed shut and the hum of the belt became faintly audible as Garrus travelled alone up to Shepard's cabin, he entered her quarters in a pace slower than his usual one and quickly started to fumble as the damage barrel rolled from his hand _God-damnit I see why humans evolved 5 fin- I mean 4 fingers and a thumb_ he cursed to himself as he bent to pick it up _what's that?_ He looked under Shepard's bed, something caught his eye aside from the dirt underneath it. He reached his arm under and pulled out…a bottle. The bottle that Shepard and he shared on their first night together. **_Together_**. He flumped onto the bed staring at it, His head racing with a million thoughts of Shepard, Amy and how he longed to breathe her scent in, feel her warmth, feel that feeling that he found always so hard to pinpoint with words. He looked at the window, stars just going by, a faint blue hue edging the mirror from the back of the Normandy present too –

_Garrus, yo, you up?_

He frowned and tapped his comm chat.

_Joker? Yea I am why?_

_Dude, look outside now_

_I am _he frowned

_No Garrus, get off your arse and look outside seriously._

He stood up and pressed his face against the window. Was that…

_Is that Earth?_ He said almost excitedly

_If it isn't ive been doing my job so fucking badly…_ Joker added dryly. Garrus now pressed his hands onto the window, like he could somehow get that little bit closer to it if he pressed hard enough. Signs of battle were evident even from how far away they were, the once lush green and blue contrasts of land and sea had become more blackened. Lighting sporadic. It had been hit, hard.

_Crap man. Joker you did it, you deserve a medal_

_Or fucking twenty_ he added sarcastically _y'know not like ive gotten us to and from some pretty sticky situations._

_Ok you can shut it now I haven't got a medal either _Garrus sarcastically bit back

_Ok fair point, anyway, I reckon we're about 6 hours away dude _ He could almost see the smile from Joker's face, knowing he liked to show bragging rights and pride.

_Thanks for the heads up Joker_

_No probz G._

Garrus shook his head, his mandibles had yet to close shut.


	7. There's always something

Chapter 7: There's always something.

Shepard lay in her bed, still aching, sleeping and finding it hard to get comfortable as she started to wake up fully. She looked to her buzzer and leant towards it wincing - _man I need some painkiller_s-she thought pressing the buzzer.

No response. She buzzed again, nothing. She frowned - _maybe she's gone to make a drink_ -she could only assume, Shepard began pressing the button every few seconds in the hopes the nurse would be back soon when the doors finally opened

"Oh hey, sorry about the buzzer, im really in pain s-"

"SHUT UP NOW" the figure in front of Shepard spat, it didn't really resemble the tiny nurses frame…it was much more bulky, and sported… a gun?

"Where's the nur-"

"YOU BETTER BE QUIET LITTLE GIRL" the voice boomed at her condescendingly, a voice changing mod could be heard, Shepard tried to scout for anything around her to use as a weapon as the body fast approached her.

"Right missy" the voice said, it was almost sleezy "You're - OOF" the figure doubled over slightly as Shepard jerked both her feet into the figures stomach.

"Oh *cough* you're going to regret that bitch" the voice bit, Shepard fumbled to release anything from the bed - _please, please come off bar_ - her body hurting to try grab and pull something to fight back even with adrenalin kicking in – UNGH – the heavy thud of the figures gun met Shepard's head knocking her clean out, soon throwing her onto the shoulder and walking out of the room.

"Clean the mess up" the voice spoke to another squad mate watching the doors.

The squaddie then started using his omnitool to delete any footage recorded.

"How are we feeling today Shep-"Miranda began as she entered the room the following morning "What the… Where's?" She turned to the nurses' station behind her with no nurse present. "Chelsea?" Miranda called the nurse's name now wondering where she could be. "Shepard?" with each bark of a name Miranda became more panicked, she began to tap away at her omni tool.

"Admiral Hackett? I can't find Shepard anywhere. Please tell me you know of her whereabouts?"

"Sorry Ms. Lawson, calm down" Hackett seemed flabbergasted by Miranda's rushed panicked speech, he could see she was genuinely worried. "I assumed she was still in her ward, resting" His eyes now glossed over. "Where is the nurse?"

"I can't find her either" Miranda stared back at Hackett's vacant expression through the VidCom and turned to a noise "Wait, what was that?" Hackett's head tilted slightly.

"Sorry I don't-"

"SHUSH wait" Miranda barked "I can hear something, I'll call you back" she went to end the chat as Hackett raised a hand to stop her.

"I'll send he-"she cut him off before he could finish, not maliciously, but she wanted to nail down where the noise happened to be coming from. She knelt down behind the nurses' desk and withdrew a concealed carnifex from her left boot, her ears listening for any sound she could pick up.

**_Thud thud _**_hello?! Help?! Please! __**Thud thud**_. She looked at the store cupboard confusingly. _Surely not…_ Miranda thought _there isn't enough room in there to swing a cat let alone a person_, she popped a heat sink just in case and began to approach the cupboard. She paused for a brief moment as her hand reached for the door handle. She checked her area for quick cover routes, escape routes and any areas that proved an advantage for her and quickly pulled the door open her gun locking in front of her like a second nature.

"NO PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!"

Miranda looked down towards the floor to find the Nurse beaten and tied up on the floor, her wrists tied to her ankles with c-sec grade cuffs. She frowned and immediately bent down to hack the lock on the cuffs.

"What the hell happened?" Miranda asked with concern, the doors opened to let in two guards followed by Hackett.

"Ms. Lawson?!" Hackett shouted "Are you al right?!"

"Yes Admiral in the store cupboard!"

"Store cupboard?!" Even Hackett knew there wasn't enough room in there. The nurse looked at Miranda her mascara stained down her cheeks met the dried blood on the side of her lip.

"Some guys just…Just burst in and took her!" She said helplessly.

"Who?" Hackett sounded agitated.

"I'm… not entirely sure, they wore blue and white outfits. And they had voice changers."

"Race? Turian? Krogan? Human?"

"I don't know! Easily Human…or Asari. Maybe even Drell?" Hackett looked unimpressed.

"Sounds like Blue Suns to me Admiral" Miranda mused as the cuffs finally disconnected. The nurse sighed with relief, rubbing her wrists.

"They did have this circular logo...I happened to nip out to get a drink, and as I walked down the hall I noticed she was buzzing for me. Shepard I mean" she looked at Hackett with eyes that apologised for speaking badly. "Then I noticed a guy with a gun outside and thought, OK, this isn't good. The next thing i know is I'm grabbed from behind and I must have been punched as all I remember is hearing Shepard scream, then waking up in here"

Miranda rubbed her chin contemplating what motives the Blue suns could have.

"Shepard managed to get all 3 merc groups to fight with us on Earth, why would they suddenly turn?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, and I'm not sure I care, all I do know is, I want Shepard back here safe. We need to find her." Hackett snapped almost fatherly. Miranda nodded in agreement.

"So both Kodiaks are ready to take everyone down to Earth" Cortez smiled leaning onto Jokers cockpit chair.

"Don't – do that" Joker sarcastically spat "You'll mess with my 'being'"

"Aren't we being the Diva?" Cortez raised an eyebrow. Joker mimicked Cortez's eyebrow and began to laugh.

"You get to be a Diva after being the best pilot in the whoooooole wi-"

"Erm ill refute that" Cortez bit back grinning. Joker coughed, "Anyway so how far away are we?" he folded his arms, this was a serious question now.

"Oh I'd say about 2 hours?"

"Oh wow that's pretty cool, it's been a long few weeks"

"Yeah, a lil too long, especially as Tali left us with no alcohol too"

"Don't even get me started on whatever she calls that…induction, port?" Cortez shrugged. Joker laughed.

"Yeah, No." he shook his head.

"Sorry to intrude guys" Liara piped up from behind making Cortez jump a little, it would have been fine if Glyph hadn't flown right into his face before she spoke, shitting him up in the process.

"Got your little friend working again then?" he asked flicking his fingers towards it.

"Not exactly, he's a little off balance, and his scheduling is all off, he changes some of my dates so more tweaking needed" she shook her head to focus back on the reason why she was there. "I've had an update from Feron. It's Shepard." Joker turned his seat around looking worried.

"It's not that, but could be deemed as bad. Well not actually, basically she's been kidnapped" Joker frowned.

"Ok, now that's just childish, and Shepard? Of all people?" Joker didn't look convinced.

"Joker, she's badly injured, she'd have no chance even with a gun" Liara protested "Anyway, Feron says Hackett informed him that this might be the work of the Blue Suns, and that's when I got confused." She folded her arms and shifted her weight to her right hip.

"That's odd, didn't they all like, work together because of Shepard?" Joker asked, he looked at EDI hoping for some smart deduction, but yet again forgot she was a mere shell of herself.

"Hmm, maybe Garrus knows a little scrap or nugget of info we may have missed? If anything, contact with Aria would be key" Liara mused.

"Whoa, seriously if we tell Garrus this, he will FLIP. The stick up the ass will be firmly back up I tell you" Joker frowned.

"Erm I don't think we should keep it from him" Cortez said sternly. "If we don't tell him he's just going to go mental, and I tell you now I am not having 6 foot whatever Garrus beat the crap outta me" he pointed his finger at the two of them one after the other, Joker laughed.

"Oh hell yeah he'd kick your ass" he added.

"GUYS!" Liara snapped, she felt like she had to play mother again in order to gain some sense from it all. "Hackett basically said see him as soon as we get to Earth, which is?" Liara looked at Joker, her one eyebrow arched so high with annoyance it could easily jump off her face. Joker rolled his eyes

"About 1 hour and 20 minutes Earth time"

"Ok." Liara tapped her omni tool up "I will go talk to Hackett, Feron and Garrus and see what we can do"

"Yep" Joker waved her off turning his back on both Cortez and Liara, slightly pissed. "I'll just carry on, flying the ship"

"Erm, I better get the Kodiaks warmed up," Cortez hitched his trousers up slightly "I'll see you down there J"

"Yep" Joker repeated again.

Garrus was tinkering away with the main guns again seeing if he could get yet more accuracy when he pulled away for a brief moment to work out a crick in his neck. He looked at the doors as they hissed open and Liara walked in looking tempered, fraught. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"T'soni?" he asked concerned. "You al right?"

"No, not really Garrus. Look." Her hands gestured for Garrus to calm down even though he hadn't got angry yet "Something's come up, and it isn't good and-"

"Just spit it out Liara" He got annoyed with everyone treading on eggshells around him.

"Erm" She wrung her hands furiously hoping Tali could have delivered this news rather than herself. "It's Shepard. She's been taken, kidnapped? I don't know what to call it, but she's not at the hospital anymore." Garrus' eyes shifted side to side slightly as he tried to see if anything else could come from Liara's mouth. After a few seconds of searching he turned to his workbench and rested his palms on the now cool surface.

"I don't know exactly what's happened Garrus but-"

"FUCK" Garrus shouted punching the desk, he huffed and started messing around on the extranet, opening various windows.

"Garrus, maybe I could help?" Liara placed a reassuring hand on Garrus' being the Shadow Broker had many perks.

"Do we even have a lead?" Garrus asked through gritted teeth whilst his eyes bounced around his screen like an 80's version of Pong searching for anything that stood out on the news pages.

"Well Hackett mentioned Blue Suns"

"BLUE SUNS?!" Garrus looked at Liara deadpan in the face "Sidonis…"

"Sidonis?" Liara frowned "I thought he admitted himself to jail"

"What's not to say he didn't bust out whilst the war was going on?" Garrus shrugged.

"I guess. It's a start, ill pull something out, find out where he is – Maybe Commander Bailey can help out?"

"Yeah, that's a good start. Shit, why the hell does nothing ever go smoothly?!" he rubbed his head. "How far are we? From Earth I mean" His face was showing signs of tiredness and in all the years Liara had known Garrus, this last year had certainly showed a bit of ageing on the soldier.

"Not far, Cortez is prepping the Kodiaks to touch down now" she answered wondering if she now looked the same tired state Garrus was in.

"Good, if you'll excuse me now" Garrus replied walking to his gun desk and playing with his sniper, making adjustments before popping it onto his back. Liara left the room and headed to her room just to the side of Garrus'

"Glyph, Find me anything on the current whereabouts of a Turian name Sidonis, Lantar Sidonis."

"Records show him being questioned on the Citadel with C-Sec officer 264, with no full evidence as Omega is out of the Jurisdiction of the Council no charges were brought against him" Liara frowned.

"So, he'd gotten away with essentially murdering Garrus' crew"

"Deem of it what you will Ms. T'soni. His last recorded message was one to a 'Harkin' who currently transferred to Earth to help the war effort." the blue hum bounced up and down with each segment of information that poured from the drones 'mouth'.

"What? Harkin? Help Earth my." she cleared her throat refraining from cursing. "this sounds dodgy. Can we access the message?"

"Will need a few moments Ms. T'soni, the file was encrypted"

"Ok do it Glyph, who knew Harkin was smart enough to encrypt a file…"

**_Normandy team, this is Joker. We're approaching Earth within the next few minutes. Can all crew members that will be departing for Earth make their way to the docking bay._**

"Crap, Keep encrypting Glyph, but I need you to come with me"

"Right away Ms. T'soni"


	8. So, What now?

Chapter 8: So, what now?

Tali checked her suit seals as she sat into one of the seats on the Kodiak and began buckling herself in. Vega walked next patting Cortez on the shoulder

"This baby ready to set us down on home turf homeboy?"

"Sorry, what?" Cortez quipped back, he didn't mean to be rude but right now he was concentrating heavily. The last time he flew the Kodiak to Earth it crashed and he was nervous to put it lightly.

Vega frowned, he and Cortez knew each other pretty well after all they'd been through their fair share of crap together and Vega knew when Cortez was 'off'. He patted his shoulder after twigging about their mission on Earth.

"Don't sweat it bro' you'll be cool"

"Yeah sure, I just need to concentrate" Cortez waived off. Vega nodded and looked toward Tali who was waiting patiently for everything to start, he shrugged his shoulders like Tali had listened to the entire conversation.

"What?" She asked with a confused attitude

"Oh nothing, never mind…" he resigned himself to his seat and buckled up.

Joker pulled the Normandy into dock on Earth a fair distance between the ship and land due to the size of the thing.

"_Welcome Normandy, Mr Moreau. A pleasure to see you again this time on better terms!"_ cried the docking assistant

"Indeed" Joker began, though he hated the formal mumbo jumbo these guys had to spurt, he did have to admit he felt a sense of pride returning to the place where Shepard and her crew essentially helped save the Galaxy, _with him._ "Request to send 2 Kodiaks down"

"_Permission granted Mr Moreau, Admiral Hackett has requested to greet you once you land"_

"Thank you, over and out."

Joker made his way down to the shuttle bay, he'd gotten Kaidan to help with bringing EDI's unit along in the hopes of someone helping get her back to being 'EDI' again.

They all buckled in ready to go when Kaidan noticed Garrus hadn't arrived yet. He got a little pissed.

"Anyone would think he'd be the first one here" he bitched. Joker rolled his eyes and turned in his seat just as he got the engine running.

"Really? You're going down that route?"

"What?" Kaidan asked pretending to have some innocence to it all

"Grow up for fuck sake" Joker added, he turned grinning. Liara looked on like it was a tennis match

"If I may interject-" she began

"Shut up" Kaidan snapped

"O-K" Liara drew out folding her arms and settling back into her chair. Just as she did, Garrus entered, his armour carrying his guns, ammo packs, the works.

"Err Garrus, I don't think they'll take lightly to you going in like that" Joker started.

"I don't take lightly to my partner being _kidnapped_ so tough shit" Garrus seated himself with anger pulsing throughout his body.

"A'ight, just don't expect me to stop anyone jumping you" Joker finished. He turned back to his console muttering _stick up his ass again_ before radioing Cortez.

"Steve, everybody on?"

"Just waiting for that Sheena to finish buckling in, she's… being a little diva-ish about it all" Cortez rambled on like he wanted his brains to fall out of his head.  
"Tell her to hurry up, we're cleared to drop"

"Cool" some yelling was heard in the background, followed by some choice words back from Sheena before overhearing Tali scream

"BUCKLE UP OR WE THROW YOU OUT THE DOOR BEFORE WE LAND!" Joker began clapping and laughing.

"Oh Tali, I love that girl" he buzzed over "Steve, you ready?"

"Yeah we're good Joker" Cortez finally confirmed. The Kodiaks hummed brightly from beneath as Joker rolled out first. The silence in Joker's Kodiak was uncomfortable, almost sliceable with a knife. Liara sat and watched Garrus examining his scope on his sniper, adjusting, readjusting repeatedly she then glanced over to Kaidan who was giving Garrus an evil stare, it didn't seem to want to break either. Javik was in his own world just looking about and Traynor sat chatting away to Dr. Chakwas about different methods of pain relief, Liara looked over with a raised eyebrow as to why they were even discussing that, but it wasn't for her to pass judgement. She felt annoyed and it was becoming more evident to her that Kaidan still had something for the Commander. Suddenly Glyph's interface on Liara's data pad started to blip away. She rummaged through her bag and pulled it out hastily.

"By the goddess" She muttered to herself. Her search results just didn't seem…normal.

**_Criminal/legal activity_**

_Sidonis hands self into c-sec_

_C-sec questioning finds no lead due to Omega not in Jurisdiction [of Council]_

_C-sec hold Sidonis for a further 2 days before release_

_Sidonis changes address and is given help for identity reasons via C-sec to live on the Citadel_

**_Last purchase(s):_**

_OMEGAcreditforU VISA card ending 2389_

_03/29/2186_

_Mr L SIDONIS_

_Purchase from: FoodGaloreEmporium_

_Premium petit Pellet (Digestive aid gravel for Turians and chickens/birds) 1KG __**700 credits**_

_Sirloin steak X2 580G __**300 credits**_

_Cooked and peeled freshwater prawns300g __**250 credits**_

_Mixed seed bag500g __**100 credits**_

_Mixed dried chopped fruits 500g __**150 credits**_

_ /TURIANMAGAZINESPECIALS_

_Fornax – Teri special edition (meet Teri Turian our new hottie) 50%off -__**150 credits**_

_FUNTIMEPHONESERV_

_TTcall 35mins – __**200 credits**_

_TTcall 42mins – __**230 credits**_

**_Phonecalls:_**

_0800 9262469 EXT 2914 35mins_

_0********** Blocked number 1:47mins_

_0800 9262469 EXT 2914 42mins_

_0********** Blocked number 55mins_

_0********** Blocked number 12mins_

Liara mused at the data pad, then looked towards Garrus who was sat looking at the floor. He felt eyes on him and looked up, his eyes meeting with Liara's. He nodded his head slightly, the kind of body language you could only read between each other _what's up_? She gently shifted her Data pad from one hand to the other. Garrus' eyes fired up, he nodded a second time to answer OK he didn't want to be moving about in the Kodiak though.

The Kodiaks began to descend onto Earths ground, various crew members on both shuttles tried looking out the view slots to see how badly damaged London had become.

"Ho-ly shit. It's a mess" Joker began over the radio to Cortez

"Yeah, took it pretty bad huh? But they're already working on it, to your left"

Cranes and various construction vehicles, apparatus and workmen were visible, and it wasn't just Humans either, all races were helping out. A strong alliance presence seemed evident too, some still searching through piles of rubble pulling out bodies in the hopes they were alive. Joker flew over to the Alliance HQ and finally parked the Kodiak

"Alright, ready to rock and roll guys"

"K2 touchdown" Cortez radioed to confirm he had also landed. Liara began for the door pushing the Data pad into Garrus' hand as they walked off together, the landing area had quite a walk before Admiral Hackett became visible.

"So nothing significant on the data I managed to get from Glyph on Sidonis" she scrunched her lips up

"No but he obviously has a penchant for this 'Teri'" he scrolled about a bit "How about this unknown number? Can't we get a trace?"

"Well if Glyph couldn't I probably couldn't…EDI would have been preferable but Y'know" they exchanged saddening glances

"Ok, well we'll talk to Hackett, I would hope he can get me contact with Sidonis some way or another"

"Wooaaahh now guys, you don't wanna be making the crew thinking you're getting something on do ya huh?" Vega slapped both Liara and Garrus on the back, it winded Liara so much she nearly coughed an entire lung up "Oh shit… is that… well I'll be" Vega whistled to himself

"Put your tongue back in" Garrus snapped looking at Liara concerned he then looked up to find Miranda stood by Hackett. Vega hot stepped it first shaking hands with the Admiral.

"We must stop bumping into each other like this Ms Lawson"

Miranda arched an eyebrow, her steely exterior not giving a hint of any emotion off other than 'whatever' but inside, she couldn't help but feel the swoon hitting her, hey he was buff and had the talk, walk – "AHEM" Vega's hand still waited to meet with Miranda's

"Erm yes Mr. Vega, a pleasure to meet you again" she smarmed finally her hand meeting his to give it a solid shake. Miranda never gave wimpy handshakes. Ever.

Vega's grin was one of an impressed soldier, who obviously was thinking of other things too.

"I'll have to cook you up more eggs sometime soon" he continued

"Really dude? We-eeee-ak" Joker guffawed. Vega cut him a look before he turned to continue chatting up Miranda, only she had already moved along. _Damn_ he cut another look to Joker who was now doubled over laughing like a madman but also wincing, trying his best to stop laughing.

"Garrus, good to see you, I suppose you've been updated?" Miranda shook his hand looking concerned, she never knew how to gauge the Turian he kept his cards close to his chest. Garrus shook Miranda's hand back and acknowledged her question, Admiral Hackett stood beside her, his face serious as ever.

"I see we have extra crew members?" he questioned eyeing the other 5 aliens that stepped off the Kodiak Cortez piloted.

"Ah, yes, long story but let's say 'we gave them a lift'" Liara confirmed

"Well can't say we see many Volus touchdown on Earth" he mused "To the point of it all though, I wish we could celebrate on better terms. But it seems nothing or no-one wants to give us that time right now. I suspect it was quite a journey coming here"

"Yes sir" Garrus answered back professionally, no matter how long he had been out of C-sec his Turian military respect always stuck like glue. "I think I could get a lead onto Shepard and with all due respect I'd pretty much want to get going on this now"

"I couldn't agree more" Hackett was impressed "At the moment all we have is the nurse suggesting Blue Suns were involved with this"

Dornak happened to look over at the mention of Blue Suns whilst the other two of his crew scrolled through their data pad checking emails and latest scavenge areas of interest.

"Err, sorry to intrude-"the Volus drew breath almost a little too excitedly

"Yes?" Garrus cocked his head down to the side to meet the Volus short stature.

"Oh never mind" nerves got the better of him and he shook his head about to amble away. Garrus frowned and started for him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"You know someone don't you? Do you know who did this?" he barked

"What?! No! NO! I heard you say blue suns and-"

"AND WHAT?" Garrus got angry, Liara placed a firm hand on his shoulder trying to pull him back but Garrus became pure muscle and wouldn't shift.

"And! If you let me finish" Dornak spat, he inhaled deeply he was on the verge of crapping himself "I have contacts within the Blue Suns so maybe I could help you"  
"Help me? MAYBE?" Garrus shoved his face into Dornak's "Listen you little shit, we just found you scavenging in what now is the middle of nowhere, we helped you, gave you food and bed and might I add took you back to Earth with us as a gesture of goodwill. If anything I would have shot you on sight but let's not get into that right now; so your MAYBE better turn into a I WILL or do I have to force you to look down the barrel of my gun?"

"Ok Ok! Ill forward my contacts to your email" Dornak flapped tapping away furiously on his Omni tool.

"No wait here, we could use you" Garrus frowned and turned back to Hackett. "I need contact with an old friend. Names Sidonis, Lantar Sidonis" Hackett frowned thoughtfully.

"You think he's involved? I can arrange for Captain Bailey to help with that"

"Not sure and yes that'd be great" Garrus followed Hackett to the main office blocks dragging Dornak with him. Narran and Gruz turned to look where Dornak had gotten to, only to shrug off the fact a huge Turian was scraping his behind on some gravel down the walkway.

"Oww" Shepard whimpered to herself finally coming too. Things were really hazy, her head still hurt from the whack she received and she wanted to rub it. Only her hands wouldn't move, or not so much wouldn't, they couldn't. Her eyes adjusted to seeing them tied to the sides of a chair, her feet also tied at the bottom. "Oh shit" her head dropped back in despair, anyone would think she'd be celebrating with a large beer and cheap snacks getting stupidly drunk and having fun, but no, not Shepard of course not! She gasped at the sound of chattering and squinted her eyes to look around. Her room was grey and dark, one pathetic light in the room hung above her like an interrogation room, 2 tables and 2 bookshelves near the back hadn't met a duster in months and tarpaulin seemed to be strewn across the floor close to the door… had she been in that tarpaulin? She frowned getting a little worried at the thought but remained her cool. The figures couldn't be distinguished through the frosted glass but were both definitely male. She squeezed her eyes in concentration hoping it would help her hear the conversation better.

"I'm going to put my helmet on now, if she clocks my face she'll remember me" One said to the other. "Also give Sidonis another call, fucker thinks he's getting off lightly, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have a fucked knee"

"Ok sir, what do you want me to say?"

"Tell him I want to help him with a new identity again, I dunno if there was one thing he could do with, it's keeping low. Especially with that prick Vakarian on his tail." He then snorted in the most disgusting manner possible and hacked up something from his chest before spitting it out on the floor. Shepard grimaced at it all, already clocking onto who she was dealing with. "Pricks got credits to his eyeballs, and he got away with not being fucking shot, yet I'm the one who ended up with a fucked knee thanks to that prick Vakarian. So I want payback let's put it like that"

"Aye sir" the second figure saluted.

"Now to check on this bitch, I can't believe we got her Vakarian's got to be so pissed right now it almost hurts" He laughed huskily, almost choking "Fuck him man, I got his bitch and I feel so good right now" his handful of men around him laughed along whooping. "I'll be happy when I have that fucker's fringe above my fireplace"

Shepard's eyes widened, this was all over a knee shot? _–Oh crap-_ the door began to open, Shepard feigned that she was still unconscious and dropped her head forward.

"Ah and here she is, a wasted beauty on that bird brained prick" she felt his head near to his and he sniffed her hair "Still smells good despite the state she's in" Shepard heard a goofy 'hurr hurr' laughing with him from the corner of the room, slightly opening her eye she could just make out the guy by the door had a gun. "Telling ya mate, this is the woman who I met back in Chora's den all those years ago, She offered me a private dance in there you know" he sleazed, Shepard began to feel violated from the way he spoke of her.

"No way" The officer questioned in disbelief.

"Honestly" He replied "And damn she has one fine body, don't get me started on her tits" Shepard didn't know how much she could listen to anymore…what was best to do, if she shouted the guard could easily shoot her in shock, if she carried on with the unconsciousness she was sure she'd be abused. The only thing she could think to do was start to pretend stirring.

"Ungh" she finally croaked slightly swaying her head to one side.

"Ah she's waking up, shit" He backed away, Shepard felt relieved to see his body leave hers.

"Where am I?" she asked with a fake haziness "Who are you?"

"The answer to both questions is, it doesn't matter" the voice replied.

"Why not? I just saved the Galaxy and somehow I find myself from recovering to being here" she began to slip from her false pretence.

"Ah playing on that are ya? I'll give you that" He began golf clapping her "Not to mention all those other soldiers that ran alongside you huh? Let's not recognise them!"

"I didn't say that did I?" Shepard narrowed her eyes

"You implied it" he retorted.

"I didn't, were you by my side? Or snivelling around like you are now, stealing a woman because her boyfriend hurt your knee. Pathetic"

"What the fuck did you just say?" he questioned angrily. _Oh shit_ Shepard felt her eyebrows furrow, she was tired what a rookie mistake to make…_crap. "_I said, what the FUCK did you just say?"

"You heard me loud and clear, if not then clean your ears asshole" she spat, why try make nice, it probably wasn't going to end up nice either way.

"You silly little bitch, you better watch I don't kill you instead of that prick Vakarian" he threw his face into hers removing his helmet, the smell of cigarettes and booze was thick, it almost made her gag. She could easily have been intoxicated herself he wreaked that bad.

"You really need to clean yourself up and stop the booze doing the talking" she began "you got away lightly if I recall, Garrus could have easily killed you if I hadn't have been there."

"Oh yes, the angel on his shoulder pulled him back huh? Omega had fucked his head up so bad and then you appear again like a fucking STD. Then he decides to shoot me in the fucking knee. I hadn't even the credits to pay to fix it up" he pulled a stool up and placed his foot onto it and began unbuckling his armour that surrounded his knee. "My knee got infected, I couldn't afford top grade cybernetics so had to settle for the horrid low grade heavy shit." His knee had exposed workings with what either seemed like fragile scar tissue or poor skin grafting in an attempt to cover the replacement. "It's slowed me down, and it hurts like a bitch, it aches EVERY DAY" he pointed at it with force.

"I'm sure it's nothing the alcohol blocks out for you" Shepard sneered, she'd ran out of sympathy if she had any for this tosser.

"Don't get fucking smart with me" he kicked the stool aside and stomped heavily back into Shepard's space, he then stepped away from her and screamed with intense anger and looked at the guard on the door "Get me a double whiskey, I'll need it after this" he panted with rage.

"Oh that's it carry on with the alcohol" Shepard was pushing him to his last tether.

"Fuck you bitch" His hand heavily met her face, her right cheek instantly felt searing hot pain against it. Nothing had healed fully and the pain inside her was immense, she winced and felt something pop on her stomach and as if in slow motion felt the chair shift with the force and went crashing towards the floor. The lights became dim as the guard and Harkin left the room, Shepard was winded her head became faint and dizzy after contact with the floor. She drew a large breath and looked towards her torso, that pop wasn't something good _Oh please, no…_ a small blood patch began to stain her medical gown, it was slight but she still felt the warmth of her blood leaving the now reopened wound that had burst open after her stomach turned in such an awkward way to try combat the smack. She whimpered _No this isn't me. Come on Amy think, THINK_. She needed a way out but her head didn't want to co-operate, it was growing dark, her body either wanted to give up or rest. She hoped it was the latter…


End file.
